


Through Life and Eternity

by Reddd6



Series: Princely Demon loves the Common Human [1]
Category: Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom
Genre: 1st chapter starts with rape..., Commoner/servant ban, Did I mention Hawk is half pig/human...?, Everyone is part of the castle court or a commoner, M/M, Maybe some rape, Prince Meliodas, There’s a little bit of Masturbation in random chapters?, There’s gonna be a lemon I have no idea when, a lot of time skipping whoop, don’t read if you don’t like lemons, i need a backstory I’m sorry, this is gonna be terribly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddd6/pseuds/Reddd6
Summary: Here’s the tea sis: story begins with Meliodas and Ban meeting after he is committed for steal precious items from the palace at only 6 years old (Meliodas is 7). They become best friends over a period of time until Ban goes off to fight in a war to protect him at the age of 8(Meliodas is again 1 year older at 9). 7 years have passed and that’s where we pick up with them meeting again. Meliodas is Lowkey lusting for Ban and Ban is high key lusting for meliodas. There’s a lemon a lot later and a few mini limes here and there because yes. This was a terrible summary but please read. The 9 year gap puts Meliodas at 16 almost 17 and Ban at 15 almost 16You’re probably wondering why he’s not the Prince of Liones. That’s because I kept Elizabeth in the story as his arranged marriage and if they were rulers of the same place I think that wouldn’t add up. You get me? Jeez I need to do a lot of editing because I changed their ages like 7 times. Watch it change again...-_-





	1. First greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to enjoy this fic! That was dumb... just read and enjoy. I’m sorry.:/ please leave a comment on what age they should be when I do the time skip. I know I could just progress the story but I already don’t detail it much. And the age skip would be a lot of this reoccurring.

Hello lovely people! Enjoy reading my second fic. I hope.  Here’s the lovely disclaimer: **I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did this would be another story**. 

Warning. This contains small aspects of rape. Don’t read if there’s a trigger warning.

Enjoy! •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• On one side of the town ran a little boy bettered in bruises and running from the vendor he stole an apple from. His little legs were dead tired but he knew he had to make it home. Even a little bit of food would make the punishment easier.  Upon returning the boys father was in outrage that he had only stolen an apple.

He was picked up and thrown to the ground causing blood to seep from open wounds and his mouth. He was thrown into the wall repeatedly causing scars to reopen and the boy to let out a small whimper. His father, no, this man dragged him up the cold stone stairs to the room where he awaited his punishment.

When he reached the top, the boy began to struggle and kick. He knew the path they were taking all too well. He was only 6 years old and used to being chained up and tortured by his father. 

“Please...”

“No. This is your punishment. Now you will take it.”

“I’m sorr-“

_Slap._

“If you were sorry your bullshit excuses wouldn’t be of existence.”

The man made it to a room on the far end of the house with no windows. Pushing the door open, he threw the boy on a table. Holding him down using his elbow, he slammed the door and gazed at the small boy. He yanked the tan trousers off of his legs and gripped his thighs with such brute force they left purple bruises in their wake.

He was used to this though. Being treated in such a way. This was his family in all its glory. The mother who left a son to a man obsessed with rape. He didn’t let this affect him. The tears wouldn’t come. He wouldn’t feel pity. He wouldn’t let this man win. He wouldn’t lose. He wouldn’t cry. The pain would subside right? He was turned on his stomach and chained to the tables with shackles.

Behind him, the man had grabbed a heated iron and lashed at the small body. Sizzling of skin and the smell of blood intoxicated the room. It’s ok. He told himself. That’s what he always said. Once he was 17 he would run. Maybe once he was older he could fight back. For now, the feeling of calloused hands running along his shaft and intruding his ass would be the only thing he knew. The blood. The pain. The sweat as the man drilled into him like he was a stuffed doll. Everything in the world was just like this... right?... The last thing that could be heard before the boy went unconscious was the unzipping of the mans trousers and him groaning as he shoved his length into the poor boy.

“Ban.....” •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• On the other side of the town was the kingdom of Lucifera. A beautiful palace built of white Stone with gold marble patterns and green roofs. Within this, was the Queen, King, and the prince. They all lived lavish lives and treated everyone within their rule with as much respect and care as possible.

Running around the kingdom was Princess Diane of Gigantel, Prince Harlequin of Fairy Forest, and a certain blonde prince named Meliodas. All of them considered each other family despite being from other kingdoms. From the beginning, Diane had a huge crush on Meliodas but, it wasn’t he who had the same feelings. King was always in the shadow but he liked it. It gave him the time to sleep in and dream about having a play date with Diane. Diane shoved Meliodas into his room and closed the door as fast as her pudgy hands could.

“Lady Diane, is the prince in his chambers?”,asked a maid.

“Ummmm nooooooo!”,she giggled.

The maid sighed with a smiled and pushed the door open as Diane tried to stop her. She found the prince attempting to dress himself in his finest clothes.

“Sire! Let me help you! You’re only 7 after all.”

“It’s ok I think I’ve got it.”, he flashed his brilliant smile that dazzled the whole kingdom.

When he turned to face her, his tie was around his feet and his buttons were done upside down. Stifling a laugh she helped him and escorted both children to the Throne room.

“Meliodas, my son. Come give your parents a hug!”

“Yes my dear, we need to discuss your birthday.” “Do we have to?”,he pouted.

“YES!”, Harlequin and Diane shouted.

“I want a small celebration... maybe invite the whole kingdom for a feast?”

“Lovely! Fetch for the servants and the slaves!”

Many people found the kingdom of Lucifera to be ruthless for they were once where the Demons resided. And sure, they carried slaves but even they knew it was better than rotting in the dungeon.

“Sire! Urgent news!”

“What is it Holy Knight Gianna?” “There is reports that a boy has been caught stealing again. This time he stole jewel and half the supply of bread from a restaurant.”

“Find him and bring him here.”

“Father please don’t hurt him...”,Meliodas said.

“If that’s what you wish. I intend for you to lead this country one day Meliodas.” •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• Ban awoke to Holy knights storming the house and the man who raped him screaming.

“I TOLD YOU HE IS NOT HERE GET THE FUCK OUT!”

“We won’t leave until he returns.”

Hoping this was his escape,he threw on a shawl and ran downstairs.

“There it’s him. What is your name boy?”, the holy knight asked.

“B-Ban.”

“Capture him. Ban you are under arrest for stealing precious jewels from the Royal family of Lucifera.”

As much as he was being locked up once again, he prayed he wouldn’t have to endure the punishment his father gave him. Anything was better than that. He was thrown into the back of a cage and dragged away from the town he never called home.

“He’s gonna face the king right?”, one of the knights said. 

“Yeah. The prince didn’t want him in the dungeon and you know how empathetic they can be.”

“The boy already looks like he’s been through a lot. At least he can live his life more then a common boy.”

The knights continued talking as Ban let sleep and exhaustion take over.

An hour passed and Ban saw a large White Castle come into view. He’d never imagined it would be so large. They then came to an abrupt stop and he was yanked by the shackles on his legs and arms. Despite the fact that he was arrested, he couldn’t help but feel excited that he was in a castle. A real castle.

They walked through a large corridor lit with torches and decorated with a golden rug. The end of the cordoned spilled out into a white throne room littered with gold and jewels. There were no windows. Just a chandelier hanging magnificently in the center of the room, illuminating is as if it were a second sun.  
He was shaken out of his trance when he heard the man in the largest throne speak up.

“Ban is your name. Correct?”

“Y-yes”

“Make him a servant. He might be sly but, he is only a child.”

“Sir. Are you sure?”

“Of course he’s sure. He’s gonna be mine.” Everyone turned to see the young blonde prince striding proud towards ban.

“All mine. K?”, he smiled happily.

 

To be continued...


	2. Bath time and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becoming the newest servant to Meliodas himself, Ban is told to take a bath. He fears for Meliodas seeing the scars along his back so he always makes him close his eyes. After a bath, they sit around playing and Ban has his first taste of strawberry ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey felt like this was a filler chapter to make up for the build. Either way enjoy it okkkkkkk?  
> I’m working on the next for chapters so I can post daily.

 

Welcome back or hello again. 

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I have a feeling this fic is going to carry on longer than the other one. Anyways here’s your disclaimer 

 

** I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did the world would explode :) **

Enjoyyyyy!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“All mine. K?”

Those words couldn’t stop ringing in Ban’s head. The prince of this whole place wanted him. It felt like an honor but, Ban knew he still had to be punished. He was scared his father would come to retrieve him. Someone shaking him gently took him out of his thoughts. 

 

“Come on Ban lets go play!”

 

“Prince I think he needs a bath.”

 

“Meliodas! Not prince, prince is boringggg!”

 

She sighs,”Meliodas he needs a bath.”

 

“Hmmm I’ll help him!”

 

Before anyone even Ban could object, he was being pulled along by the blonde boy. The ran down brightly lit corridors with windows larger than his small house would’ve ever been. When they got to their destination, Meliodas stoped in front of a white door with intricate silver and gold patterns along the front. 

 

Pushing the door open Ban slowly walked in after. The room was painted silver with marble floors and a large white canopy over pearly white bed sheets. The pillows were so fluffy he could’ve sunk into them and the blankets looked softer than silk. 

 

“C’mon silly. You have to take a bath”

 

Turning the corner was a double door entrance this time with emerald marble detail much like the Prince’s eyes. When they entered, he saw a shower hanging from the ceiling and a bathtub big enough to fit 20 people. 

 

“Bath or shower?”

 

“B-bath... I’ve never taken a shower.”

 

“I don’t doubt you can’t shower but a bath is soooo much more fun!”

 

“Ok...”

 

He turned around to spin the emerald faucet and fill the tub

 

“Now time to undress”, he said as he reached for the boys clothes. 

 

Ban pulled away suddenly fearing Meliodas would see the bruises and the burns along his back. He didn’t want to see the poor prince scarred from the images that would be put on display. 

 

Meliodas saw the look on his face and backed up. He saw a little bit of fear in the crimson eyes and decided to leave him alone. He wanted Ban to feel more comfortable and came up with a quick plan. He added a red bath soap that turned the water pink and smelled like strawberries. He then began to shyly undress himself. 

 

_Why am I so shy all of a sudden..._

 

Ban noticed how shy Meliodas had gotten and realized he was only trying to help. He walked up to the prince and put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw that the prince had regained a little confidence but blushed a furious red. 

 

“C-can you turn around prince...?”

 

“Meliodas”

 

“P-prin-“

 

“It’s Meliodas!”, he pouted. 

 

“M-Meliodas...Can you turn around please...?”

 

“Ok...”

 

He turned around and closed his eyes. As soon as Ban was sure that Meliodas has turned around, he quickly pulled off his clothes and got into the water. Meliodas heard splashing of the water he turned around to see Ban somewhat relaxing. He was still timid but the water was soothing and he started to relax. 

 

He didn’t notice when Meliodas got in so, he was startled to see the other boy across from him. Meliodas offered him soap and both decided to splash around in the sudsy water.

 

Ban was so consumed by all of the fun he didn’t notice the giant bubble coming towards his face. He opened his eyes right before the bubble touched the tip of his nose and popped. He was sad that the bubble was gone until another one came at him. He looked in the direction and saw Meliodas blowing them. Both boys spent the time blowing bubbles between cleaning their bodies. 

 

A knock was what put play on pause. 

 

“Meliodas. Your desert cart is here. Would you like me to leave it by your bed?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“C’mon Ban let’s go eat some desert.”

 

“Close your eyes again please.”

 

“Ok.”

 

He quickly got up but realized there were no towels. 

 

“Do you have towels?”

 

“Ummmm yeah they’re somewhere near the shower.”

 

He soon found the white cloth towels and covered himself. 

 

“You can look now.”

 

He opened his eyes and saw Ban standing there with a towel in his hand readily offered. He smiled and said “Let’s go have some dessert!”.

 

After they were dressed both boys sat on the bed and spelled across the top. Ban has never felt something so soft and comfortable in his life. Meliodas handed him a small glass bowl of a cold pink cream. 

 

As he wondered what it was Meliodas spoke up and said,”It’s ice cream!”

 

He took a spoonful of this “ice cream” and put it in his mouth. It tasted just like strawberries and his tongue couldn’t get enough of the cold and sweet treat. 

 

_Mmmm..._

He thought. He knew this had to be the best day of his life. Although like all good things, it would end. Tomorrow he’d have to begin his work. 

 

“Hey Meliodas... is there a place I can sleep outside...?”

 

“You’re not sleeping outside. You’re sleeping in here. With me.”, he grinned. 

 

That was the first time Ban saw the smile that captured the whole kingdom. He wished that him and Meliodas could be best friends. 

 

“Where? Umm maybe over there?”, ban pointed. 

 

“Hmmm well you don’t have a bed so, with me!”

 

“Ok...”

 

“Alright. It’s settled now come on! Lay with me!”

 

Hours passed by as the children shared small giggles and many stories. Meliodas was soon to doze off as was Ban. Before sleep could overtake the two. Ban heard Meliodas say,

 

“Don’t leave me Ban ok? You’re my best friend.”

 

_You’re my only friend. Meliodas..._

 

And with that, Ban fell off into the first peaceful sleep he’d ever gotten. 

 

To be continued....


	3. Hey, it’s your birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban helps plan the celebration of Meliodas’ 8th birthday. He surprises him with strawberries and ice cream in bed and dresses him to perfection. They head to the main hall to find a surprise waiting. That’s literally it tbh. It’s short. Maybe I’ll posy chapter 4 cuz I feel bad.

Welcome back you lovely people ;). I’m back and at it again with a chapter 3 because god knows why-_•. Anyways if you’re like me I don’t read this except maybe the disclaimer so here you go

**I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did**   
**jeeeeeeeezzzzzz you’d all be dying from the ships.**

I know you’re here for the fic so here we gooooo  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Meliodas woke from a peaceful slumber and turned on his side. Yesterday was the first time in a long time that something interesting happened in the palace. He turned on his side to find the space empty.

He shot up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. He started to wonder if yesterday’s events were true or just a well thought out dream. He decided to get up and rolled around to get off the bed. Before he could roll off completely small hands grabbed his shoulder and legs and stopped him from moving.

“You gotta be more careful Meliodas. You’re gonna hurt yourself and I’m so new here I don’t know where to go”

“Ban...thanks for the save.”

“Why so gloomy Meliodas?”

“My birthday is in 2 days. And I have to plan today and choose an outfit by tomorrow. It’s only my 8th birthday. And I can’t even miss school.”

“We can make time right?”

“We?”

“Yeah. You and me.”, Ban smiled for the first time in his life.

“O-ok but we can’t miss the sparring match. I sneak out to go train with the Holy Knights.”

“That sounds fun. Maybe we can do it later”

“Alright well...let’s get you ready.”

“Ok.”

Meliodas shyly took his shirt off and grabbed a white button up. He then took his pajama pants off and put on a set of loose white trousers. He tried buttoning his shirt but, he buttoned every other hole. Ban sat there trying not to giggle.

“Can you help...?”

“Haha...oh sure”,he went to put the proper buttons in place and tied the green ribbon around Meliodas’s neck. All that was left was a black vest and his socks and shoes. He fastened the vest around the boy and slipped his socks on.

“S-ST-STOP THAT TICKLES”

“Nahhhh I’ll keep tickling you til you cry!”

They both started a tickle fight on the bed. There was screaming and giggling that could be heard throughout the castle. Pure happiness. That was the second time Ban felt truly happy. When the fun was over, Ban fixed Meliodas’ clothes and giggled.

“How princely”,he said in a mocking voice.

“Hmm just for that you’re gonna wear some of my clothes”

“WHA!!! NO NO NO!!!”

“YES!!!”

He ran into the closet and pulled out a black button up and a red bow tie.

“Here! It’ll look great with your hair!”

“No! I’m gonna look old! I’m barely 7!”

“Sooooooo?”,Meliodas giggled.

“So I don’t wanna be old!”

“Come on you look like a prince too!”

“We’re gonna be late let’s go!!!”  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
It had been 2 days since Ban and Meliodas became friends. They spent their days with Ban being dragged along the castle and their nights splashing in the bath and falling asleep  
across from each other in Meliodas’ room. Tonight they did the same but Meliodas lay wide awake.

Ban was tossing and turning. He shifted to face Meliodas and whispered

“Why aren’t you asleep? It’s a big day tomorrow isn’t it?”

“Well yeah but...”

“But what?”

“I don’t know I just want tomorrow to be a good day for everyone.”

“It’s your birthday of course it will be”

“I hope so.”

“Trust me...ok?”

“Hey Ban?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me tomorrow ok? Don’t leave my side.”

“Ok. I promise I’ll never leave your side.”,he said determined.

But Meliodas didn’t hear him he was fast asleep dreaming of tomorrow.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
“Meliodas!”

“Meliodas!”

“MEL-EEEEE-OOOOOOO-DAS!!!”

“C’mon it’s your birthday we have to celebrate!”

Still no reply?

“Oh I know!”

He ran out the room to fetch a surprise. Meanwhile, Meliodas was captured in his dream. There were dragons soaring above what seemed to be an older version of him and foxes prancing around another man.  
It looked a little bit like Ban.

WAIT BAN?!

His best front Ban? He looked different. The same crimson eyes. A new haircut? No. There was a scar. Older Ban turned his back and waved a sad goodbye as he walked away. When he turned Meliodas saw an unblemished back with rippling muscles.

Wow he really got strong. I wonder if I do too.

He turned around to find himself crying on the floor. The dragons were rising and a black cloud of dust flew around his older self.

“NO!”, he reached out.

“NO!”, and he was awake.

“HEY MELIODAS!”

“B-BAN!”, he hugged the other boy and started to cry.

“H-hey what’s wrong?”

“Just a bad dream.”

“It’s ok...I got you a surprise but it can wait.”

“No show me!”,his eyes sparkled through the tears.

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

“O-ok”

He pulled out a plate of strawberries and whipped cream as well as a bowl of ice cream.

“The maids said we didn’t have any strawberry ice cream but one of them snuck me a bowl. The rest gave me a plate of strawberries.”

Meliodas continued to stare at the plate and a wide smile broke out onto his face.

“I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday!!!”

“Here open up! Try some!”

“You first!”

“I’m the birthday boy you have to listen to me!”

“Fine.”

“Open wideeee!”

Ban opened his mouth and Meliodas slipped a strawberry into his mouth. His tastebuds exploded with the sweet juices and he was overwhelmed. He then picked one up and put it in Meliodas’ mouth who bit down and laughed.

After taking a moment to chew, Meliodas scooped up some whipped cream with his finger and swiped it onto Ban’s nose.

“H-hey! What’s this?”

“Try it!”

He swiped some of it off and sucked it off of his finger. He thought it had a weird sweetness and tried to do the same to Meliodas who dodged it. It instead spread across his lips.

“Sorry!”,Ban turned a bright red.

“It’s ok. It tastes great!”

“Come on. You need to get ready!”

“Ok. Ok.”

Ban pulled out a white shirt and a emerald bow tie with black slacks. He helped Meliodas button the shirt up and tie the bow. When he was finished Meliodas wanted Ban to look as nice as he did and pulled out the same outfit but with a crimson bow tie and suspenders to match.

When both were dressed the headed down the hall and descended the stairs to a floor Ban had never been on. Upon arrival, much of the kingdom jumped up to scream surprise at the young prince.

“Thank you all!”

To be continued....

Thanks for reading loves!  
The next chapter should be out tomorrow as long as I write it. You know these maybe could be a lot better if I didn’t try to write every chance I got -_-

Until next time;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Why is this a thing. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter and continue reading!


	4. Secrets upon the Demon eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go and have the best celebration for the 8 year old prince. Everyone loves Ban basically. Elizabeth is introduced as his wife to be in 10 years. Ban and Meliodas then have another cute little bath until meliodas sees the marks Ban bears upon his back. His secret demonic powers awaken and heal the wounds causing for a new conversation.

Hey lovelies!

Time for another fic who’s excited?

I’m writing this in the shower because I didn’t brainstorm!

 

Here’s the disclaimer:

** I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did well you get the point! **

 

Enjoyyyy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Come on Meliodas lets go celebrate”

 

“Diane over here! I found Meliodas!”

 

“Harlequin? Diane? You guys are here!”

 

“Well of course. Ban helped plan this whole thing!” , Diane said.

 

“Y-you did?”

 

“Of course. It’s your 8th birthday. I have to plan the best birthday party for my best friend!” 

 

“Come on your two! Let’s go get some food and greet the kingdom!”

 

“We’re coming!”, they said in unison. 

 

“Hey Ban...”

 

“Yeah what’s up?”

 

He hugged him.

 

“This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

 

“Hey let’s go be kids remember?”

 

“Ok.”,he said as he flashed a grin at Ban. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The morning flew by the quickest for everyone was in the large courtyard feasting on the finest foods provided by the kingdom. Ban ate everything in sight. He’d never tasted such delectable food. Meliodas could only watch and giggle at Ban. 

 

“You’re not hungry?”

 

“No I’m ok. Here help yourself to my food.”

 

“Mph-Thar-mks!”,he said with a mouth full of food. 

 

Someone approached Meliodas from behind. It was Holy Knight Violene. 

 

“Prince.”,she bowed,”Princes Elizabeth of Liones is here to see you.”

 

“Oh ok.”

 

“I’ll escort you.”

 

“I’ll be back Ban.”

 

“Nope. I promised I’d go with you no matter what.”

 

He turned pink. Great now he had two bodyguards. 

 

“Awww calm down Meliodas it’s ok”

 

“SIR MELIODAS I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

 

“Ah Elizabeth. I missed you too.”

 

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and tugged his arm. 

 

“Come on let’s go dance and play!”

 

“In a sec ok?”

 

“Ok. Don’t keep me waiting!”, she turned and her straight silver hair flowed behind her. 

 

“Hey Ban... would you wanna go dance with us?”

 

“Isn’t dancing a two person thing?”

 

“We can make it three!”

 

“I mean if Lady Elizabeth is ok with it.”

 

“Of course she is.”

 

Making their way over, Elizabeth finally noticed the younger boy next to Meliodas. Her smile got wider as she saw he had made a new friend. He really only had six friends. 

 

Escanor, the holy knight in training, Merlin, a young mage with extraordinary powers, Gowther, the magicians assistant, Diane, Harlequin, and her. 

 

This new boy must be special. As they approached Elizabeth twirled around them  giggling. She realized she hadn’t introduced herself. Proper princess manners!

 

“I’m Elizabeth. Meliodas’ best friend and wife to be in 10 years.”

 

“Oh. Hi. I’m Ban. His servant.”

 

“He’s also my best friend.”, Meliodas smiled proudly. 

 

“Come on grab the others and dance!”

 

Soon, everyone in the friend group was well acquainted with Ban and considered him their friends too. They all danced and ate the day away. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The end of the day was nearing and it was time for desert. 

 

The deserts were mint ice cream or strawberry. Ban had only ever had strawberry and decided he liked it the best. 

 

Meliodas had mint in his hands but missed the taste of the strawberry ice cream. As Ban grabbed a large spoonful of ice cream, Meliodas decided to steal it and eat the ice cream right off the spoon. 

 

“Here. Have some of mine.”

 

“It’s-“

 

A spoon of melty mint ice cream was shoved into his mouth. It had the slightest spice of mint but it was sweet and made his tongue water. He didn’t even realize his eyes were closed until Meliodas yanked the spoon out of his mouth. 

 

“Good right?”

 

“Yeah. Really good!”

 

“‘Nothing beats strawberry though.”,Meliodas said stealing more of Ban’s ice cream.

 

“Here have mine.”

 

“Really?”, he giggled. 

 

“Of course eat it all it’s your birthday.”

 

“Would you open my presents with me?”,he asked shyly, kicking the floor with his foot. 

 

“Anything you want.”

 

“Ok. Let’s go!!!”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The party was over as the kingdom of Lucifera 

filed out and returned to their homes. Ban and Meliodas running on a never-ending sugar high, ran straight into Meliodas’s room and dove onto the bed. Both of them unable to control their laughter, clutched their stomachs and bumped heads quite a few times. 

 

Finally they both got up deciding a bath was very necessary. Ban started the water and began to undress Meliodas. When he finished, he allowed him to get into the bath while he put the clothes into the laundry hamper. 

 

He began undressing himself unaware of the fact that a pair of eyes were upon him. The sugar was making his mind spin and he couldn’t think straight even if he tried. 

 

“B-Ban...”

 

He whisked around to see Meliodas’ face turn a pale white. He thought there was an intruder until he realized it was the scars on his back and the bruises still healing along his body. He made a motion to quickly cover up because he felt ashamed. He really wished Meliodas didn’t see what he did.

 

Meliodas got out of the tub and ran to his friend. Tears welled up in his eyes and he began to cry. 

 

“Hey meliodas it’s ok. I’m sorry you had to see that.”,he said as he tried to cover up. 

 

“Who-who did this..?”

 

“My father...”

 

“Why...?Theres so many scars...”

 

Meliodas didn’t care that he was soaking wet. He continued to cry and cry. His eyes changed from green to onyx and a mark above his left eye appeared. 

 

His tears fell on some of the open wounds and the bruises. Ban didn’t notice that his body was healing. Meliodas kept crying until his tears were gone. 

 

When they both looked up, they realized Ban’s wounds were gone. 

 

“Meliodas... your eyes...”

 

“It’s nothing it’s ok.”

 

“Why are they...”

 

“I’ll explain later ok....”

 

They decided to bathe in peace and retire to bed. Both sat in the middle of the darkness and lay wide awake. 

 

“I’m part demon...”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I was born like this. My parents know.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh. Yeah that’s one way to react.”,he turned to face Ban.

 

“Well I told you something about me. Your turn. What were those marks...?”

 

“That man did a lot of things to me I can’t recover from... your tears healed my cuts. How?”

 

“Demon magic I possess I guess. Never happened before.”

 

“Well thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me.”

 

”you helped me heal  I didn’t think those marks would ever be gone. I carried the marks of the man who what’s repeatedly obsessed with punishing me for doing the hard work he didn’t want to.”

They both got quiet. Ban decided to lighten the mood.

“By the way, your girlfriend Elizabeth seems interesting.”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend. Our families just agreed marriage between the kingdoms was a great idea.”

 

“Well she’s lucky to have you. I’ve never had anyone like that.”

 

“What do you mean...?”

 

But Ban was fast asleep. Pale white skin glowing in the moonlight. Meliodas smiled. 

 

Thank you Ban. You’ve made my life so much better. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend. I hope that I can protect you in all of my lives. 

 

 

To be continued...


	5. War and Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 6 month time skip and a recap of what’s gone on. Meliodas’ parents die and wish for Ban to take care of him until he dies. In order to save him he leaves to take part in the War that breaks out without a goodbye.

Hey lovelies!

Soooo I’ve been writing chapter 5 right?

The first time I wrote this it got deleted on the software I used so... we’re gonna pray it’s as decent as the other...

 

Here’s your disclaimer

** I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai and if I did you’d know the world was ending.  **

 

Enjoy...!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Six months had passed and Ban was now accustomed to the kingdom. He enjoyed every single day he spent next to Meliodas and felt as if they were closer than they ever could be. 

 

He now had his own room built right across Meliodas’ with crimson bedsheets and a transparent red canopy. The walls were painted black lined with silver pattern and the bathroom door was a dark grey with a blood red knob. 

 

Inside the bathroom, there was a porcelain tub and a waterfall shower built with glass doors. He had white towels to add contrast and strawberry scented soaps.

 

Though the people thought they lived in separate quarters, Meliodas always found a way to sleep in Ban’s room or vice versa. He would walk in claiming he had a nightmare or suggested he needed Ban’s help for the night. So when he got an idea he would run across the hallway connecting the two rooms. 

 

“B-Ban...?”

 

“Hey, what’s up Meliodas?”

 

“C-can I sleep with you?”

 

“Of course. You’re my best friendyou don’t even need to ask.”

 

“Thanks.”,he smiled happily. 

 

Ban would sit up and scooch over some so meliodas could climb up and lay down. They’d take a few minutes to get comfortable and stare at each other. 

 

“Hey...Meliodas?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re gonna be best friends forever right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Ok...”

 

And with that, they fell into a deep and wonderful sleep. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That wasn’t how all nights went though. Four months ago the Queen fell ill due to and unknown cause. She was locked in her chamber day and night. Both Meliodas and the King lay by her side whenever their duties were over. 

 

Ban would wait outside with tears brimming his eyes. They weren’t his real family but, they did treat him like he had one. And they were it. 

 

Three months ago the King fell ill with the same condition. It was their will to marry and die together so both lay in their chambers locked from sight. 

 

Meliodas couldn’t handle losing his parents at such a young age. He didn’t feel ready for the responsibility of being King. He also didn’t feel ready for the marriage of him and Elizabeth. Everything was spinning. His head. His heart. His world. 

 

One night when both boys were in Meliodas’ chamber, Ban put him to sleep and snuck out. He knew the palace like the back of his hand and had no problem finding the King and Queen’s chamber. 

 

He knocked lightly and was escorted in by one of the maids. She took a bow and made her exit. 

 

“Ban... my boy...what brings you there?”,his voice was feeble and weak. 

 

“I-I’m worried about you and the Queen sire...”

 

“Ban...call me father... you are another son to me...”

 

“Father...”,he started to cry.

 

“Ban...”,the Queen spoke,”Take care of Meliodas...you’ve been just what he’s needed this whole time. Please take care of him.”

 

“With all due respect my que-“

 

“Mother.”

 

“Mother...as much as I wish I could do so I’m afraid of what happens if I leave his side. He is strong. He is brave. He is everything the country needs but...who will be there for him?”

 

“You will. Trust us my son.”

 

“Thank you...”,he was now sobbing. 

 

“Get back to bed my boy. Just promise us you will come and see us before we descend to the heavens. “

 

“I promise. Goodnight.”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Problems were all that seemed to be brewing in the palace. A bordering kingdom to the south was about to declare war on Lucifera. Meliodas now became overwhelmed with his King-to-be duties and the arranged marriage between him and Elizabeth for a stronger alliance. 

 

Elizabeth’s father King Bartra Of Liones decided his seven year old daughter was not ready to marry and both kingdoms signed an agreement that they would marry at the ages of sixteen and seventeen . 

 

The war about to happen was more importantthan who he would ship his daughter off to when she was sixteen. He offered his full support in the matter.Hawk the shapeshifting man was assigned to help Meliodas until he was crowned king. He was half man and half pig which made for the interesting combination. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The King and the Queen passed away two months before Meliodas’ birthday which sent the whole kingdom into uproar. They grieved for their lost King and Queen for one month and offered the prince anything he needed. 

 

Diane and Harlequin also made their way to check on Meliodas who refused to talk to anybody but Ban. He only gave simple head nods or looked down and began to cry. 

 

At night, he would slam his door in Bans face and go straight to bed. Ban would then turn and enter his chambers alone. He’d sit on his bed and stain the crimson sheets a dark maroon with his tears. It felt as if the only family he ever had was going to be taken away from him. 

 

This continued for another week as Meliodas gave Ban the same treatment. One night he head a slight knock on the hallway door but excused it. He always sent the maids away so they wouldn’t disturb Meliodas. 

 

The knocking persisted and Ban wiped his tears and put on his best face. When he opened it he saw a puddle of tears and a ruffled head of blonde hair. The once emerald eyes were now a barely visible lime green with no sparkle. 

 

Ban pulled the older boy into a hug and let him cry. 

 

“I miss them...”

 

“I do too it’s ok Meliodas.”

 

“I’m not fit to be king yet. I’m barely turning 9. I pushed my king duties to the side and I’m now they’re gone. I only have you left Ban. Please don’t leave. If a war breaks out I want you to leave the palace. You’ve served for your crime. And you’ve been the best person I could ask for. I understand if you want to go.”

 

“I promised to protect you Meliodas. If I go anywhere it’ll be to fight in the war.”

 

The tears stopped. 

 

“NO!”

 

“Meliodas plea-“

“I WON’T LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU! I CAN’T LOSE YOU. YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND!”

 

“Meliodas...I promised them I’d protect you with my life.”

 

“And I want to protect you with mine...”

 

“Well you’ll be king here. Keep the kingdom safe and I promise you. I’ll come back.”

 

“Please be safe Ban...”

 

“I will...”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And a war did break out. Holy knights from

Liones and Lucifera did their best to fight. But, it wasn’t enough. They needed more soldiers.

 

“Sir Meliodas...I know Ban is your best friend...we need him to fight in the war...he’s been training with the Holy knights from the second day he was in the palace. He proves to be far stronger than me even though I am the grandmaster.”

 

“I won’t allow it.”

 

“Sir plea-“

 

“I’ll go.”

 

Meliodas dropped his cup of tea and argued,

 

“Ban we had this discussion.”

 

“I promised to protect you and I will.”

 

“NO.”, he threw a shard at Ban in unexpected anger. 

 

Ban turned around and ran. He ran down to the armory and told the Holy knights he would move out with the next fleet. 

 

They said that he would be leaving right now. 

 

“Ok. Let’s go.”

 

He told one of the maids to tell Meliodas he was going to the war and that he promised he would come back. 

 

When meliodas heard the news, he ran out and screamed,

 

“BANNNNNNNNN”, and he fell to the ground. Sobbing. 

 

 

To be continued...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I know ending with an 8 year old going to war isn’t ideal but I’m probably gonna do a massive time skip and he’s gonna have a crap ton of training. 

Until next time ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably hate me because this was short or this was just utterly confusing. Either way, keep reading! Byeeeee


	6. Seven years of Memory flooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seven year time skip in their lives makes their thoughts about each other almost nonexistent. Or does it? Hearing the return of Ban, Meliodas sneaks into his room and has a little “problem”.  
> Elizabeth almost catches it in the act but doesn’t quite understand.

Hey you awesome people who probably don’t care about this and just the fic!

I’m keeping it short I already wrote 2 chapters today gimme some credit. 

Disclaimerrrrrr:

**I don’t own Nanatsu no Taizai and if I did I’ve said this so many times you get it bro.**

Enjoy the fic!

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Months passed but Meliodas continued his duties as King-to-be and worked hard at everything he did. He smiled and he did anything possible to keep the Kingdom safe. 

 

Nobody could see an ounce of pain or sadness on the boys face. Everyday when he wasn’t working he was training to become as strong as the Holy knights so that one day his best friend that left him wouldn’t have to. 

 

That is, if he came back. 

 

_ Ban has never lied to me...he will come back.  _

 

Night and day Meliodas awaited the arrival of Ban. He made trips into the town to see if any had heard news of the war. Diane and Harlequin stayed with him but often got shooed away. Meliodas only wanted to see Ban. 

 

Hawk told him that his coronation would have to happen as he took the title of king instead of prince but, Meliodas wouldn’t listen. He refused to take the title without Ban being present.

 

One day when he decided to travel into town again, the villagers told him to make his way to the tavern just on the hill. 

 

He entered the tavern named the Boar Hat and found Hawk sitting at a table enjoying an ale. 

 

“My prince!”,he suddenly stood read for action.

 

“Relax I’m just wondering if you had news of Ban...”

 

“Someone spoke of a young child mustering more strength than 5 Holy knights combined. Our side seems to be winning the fight. And from what I’m guessing Ban is doing just fine.”

 

“Oh. That’s good. I hope he’s ok.”,he mumbled. 

 

“Are you still upset with him?”

 

“A little bit. But I know he did it for me.”

 

“He cares for you my prince.”

 

“If he cared he wouldn’t have left.”

 

“Maybe. But he had promises to keep to your parents.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ll have to ask him.”,he took a small sip of ale. 

 

“He’s not here.”,’ Meliodas sighed, “Why are you even here Hawk?”

 

“Visiting my mom of course.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yep.”, he stands up and transforms, *snort*,”I’m a pig!”.

 

“Where is your mom?”

 

“You’re standing on top of her.”

 

Meliodas was too shocked to process. He walked out of the tavern woozy. Even a nine year old couldn’t process that. 

 

He went home and continued his normal routine hoping Ban would return soon. 

 

But he didn’t. 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seven long years passed as the war continued to push on. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meliodas was now 16 and a half years old awaiting to be crowned. Ban still roamed his mind but it wasn’t as occupied about his best friend. He decided to put trust in him as well as put his king duties first. 

 

Elizabeth and Meliodas continued to grow closer and both agreed they wanted to get to know each other before they got married next year. They went on romantic dates and had dinners together every night. 

 

You could call the two inseparable but something always felt as if it was missing.

 

Giving up on figuring out what that feeling was, Meliodas felt that he should also devote himself to his future wife for him and his people. 

 

He’d often wondered what it felt like to kiss someone but he never had the chance. When puberty hit a few years back, a new range of sensations ran through him. He grew a little bit taller, his voice got deeper, and down there got longer as well;). 

 

He decided he was going to kiss Elizabeth that night. She deserved to feel loved and cherished. Sure, he want sure how to do it but, he hoped his efforts would woo her to some extent. As he leaned in to kiss her, a maid rushed in with the most urgent news regarding the war. 

 

“MY PRINCE! PRINCESS! THE WAR IS OVER. THE HOLY KNIGHTS ARE RETURNING.”

 

“Casualties?”

 

“5 dead. 27 injured. 139 alive and well.”

 

“That’s wonderful! Isn’t it Sir Meliodas?”

 

“Yes. It’s amazing. Prepare a royal banquet and a memorial for those who have fought. We will celebrate their return.”

 

“Sir they’re coming tomorrow...”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Everyone! Start planning a celebration! Meliodas and I will do everything we can to help!”, she smiled and grabbed his hand. 

 

They spent most of the night planning and decorating the space. A war celebration wasn’t much but, the village went all out with banners and hanging the knights guild symbols upon every lamppost. The kingdom’s glow had somewhat returned but again, something was missing. 

 

Nightfall came and Meliodas walked Elizabeth to her chambers before heading to his own. 

 

He bathed alone in a tub that could hold 20 and lay alone in a bed that could fit him and his other half. But nobody else was around to fill that void. 

 

He lay awake from then for a few hours. Pondering the celebration, he wondered who the survivors and injured were. 

 

Six years may have passed but that didn’t make Meliodas miss Ban any less. He decided to get up and venture through the hall built six years ago for him and his best friend. He eyed the white walls laced with silver and gold to display the connection between the two rooms and traced his fingers along each marble pattern. 

 

When he made it to the Black door with silver lining, he pushed it open. No cobwebs were in sight. Everyday since Ban left he ordered the maids to clean the room but leave everything as it was. Nobody dared question why. They did change out the sheets every week because they didn’t want them to smell. But what they didn’t realize was someone was constantly in the room. 

 

Meliodas explored the one inhabited room. The drawers filled with Ban’s clothes probably not going to fit him anymore. He found the strawberry scented candles and decided to light them. He then made his way to the bed and lay down. 

 

He felt guilty for laying in his best friends bed without permission. He wanted him to lay with him like they used to. He never felt more comforted than he did in those moments. 

 

Meliodas began to get this weird feeling in his stomach and he thought it was probably the tension built up from almost kissing Elizabeth. He tried to imagine her more but, he didn’t get that feeling.

 

Even though the owner of the room was gone, his smell never faded. The slight smell of strawberries and mint. And the feelings came swarming back. 

 

“Am I thinking about Ban...?”,he said aloud. 

 

He shifted his position and felt a jolt as his member rubbed against the sheets. 

 

_ Oh god. I’m getting hard thinking about Ban??? This can’t be happening.  _

 

Oh but it was. He lifted the crimson sheets to see a small tent in his night shorts. He wasn’t sure what to do so he tried to cover it up with his hand. When he touched it, he groaned. 

 

The friction felt good for some reasonso he did it again. This time he let out a slight whimper. Continuing his ministrations his length grew harder and more painful. 

 

Finally, he decided to slide his hand down his night shorts and take hold of his length. The warmth of his hand almost sent him overboard right away. He stroked up the shaft and let out a moan of complete pleasure. 

 

“Ahhhhh...Ban...”

 

He stopped. 

 

Had he really just said that?

 

At this point, he didn’t really care. He kept on stroking his member to the thought of Ban and how much he missed him. He was a teenager you couldn’t blame him. As he continued he felt it build up and coil in his stomach. A few more strokes sent him over the edge with a scream as he wondered what it’d be like to have Ban’s hand there instead of his. 

 

He lay there, hand down his pants and gasping for air after the first orgasm of his life. He has a thin layer of sweat surrounding him and the room now has the smell of sex lingering within the strawberry scent. 

 

It didn’t even occur to him where he was until there was a small knock at the door. He fumbled around with the sheets before grabbing a thin one to cover the mess down below. 

 

“W-who is it?”

 

God my voice sounds like I just did something...please don’t be Elizabeth...

 

“It’s Elizabeth my lord...everything alright?”

 

“Y-yes of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“W-well I heard some cries and screams...I suddenly got worried and ran here.”

 

_ FUCK! _

 

“I-I’m gonna come in...”

 

“Please don’t. This is Ban’s room and only they servants came in under my command.”

 

“Yes but if you’re hurt.”

 

“I’m not it’s fine.”

 

Please don’t believe what you heard...and don’t come in!

 

But of course she opened the door and peeked in. There stood meliodas covered in all his glory only covered with a crimson sheet. 

 

“S-Sir Meliodas? What happened?”

 

“I just had a little accident and Ban’s sheets were the first thing I saw.”

 

“But the bathroom was only 10 feet away?”

 

“It was kind of an emergency?”

 

She walked up slowly and hugged him. When she did so, she felt something seep through the sheet covering his member. 

 

“Meliodas!”

 

_ SHIT _

 

“Were you...”

 

“Please don’t say it. It’s not what it looks like.”

 

“Don’t worry about it silly I understand.”

 

“Y-you do?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I know you miss him.”

 

“Oh. Yeah”

 

_ Phew.  _

 

“But don’t make a mess in his room dummy!”

 

“You’re gonna make the room smell like pee.”, and she laughed. 

 

“Ahah Yeah.”

 

“Well I’m off to bed again. Goodnight.”, she kissed him on the cheek. 

 

“Goodnight...”

 

To be continued...

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And that’s a wrap. 

 

Jesus Christ y’all don’t understand how long it takes to put those dots I’m just spamming the friggin button.

Anyways, until next time. 

 

Watch me write chapter 7 right now ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end ruined the mini lime I didn’t wnana end the chapter there. It felt too short. Next chapter, will Ban and Meliodas reconnect?


	7. Hopeful Celebrations and second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for a celebration as the Holy knights return as well as Meliodas’ secret love. There’s a celebration but it doesn’t go as he had hoped. To make up for it Ban prepares a little bath and catching up.

Jesus frick for the children reading this 

 

Welcome back and here’s 7. I looked back at my rough drafts and decided 7 wasn’t important and put 8. If you can’t tell me math sucks :). Anywho here’s the disclaimer:

 

** I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai and if I did we’d all be dope ass Holy knights ;) **

 

Whoop

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After a rushed night of preparation and 1 hour of sleep, the palace and the village were  ready for their returning heroes. 

 

Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes and children littered the streets already starting their cheers for the Holy Knights. 

 

Within the palace, it was a frenzy as Elizabeth and Meliodas rushed to make finals preparations. When everything was almost perfect, they sat down to enjoy a light breakfast. 

 

Elizabeth couldn’t tell but Meliodas’ leg was shaking from nervousness. His best friend was returning. After seven years. 

 

What would they do? Where would they go? Would things be the same?

 

“You’re excited to see Ban right?”

 

“Y-Yeah...”

 

“Don’t worry I’m excited to see my sister Veronica. She went off to war with Griamore and Gilthunder. Haven’t seen her since.”

 

“I guess we’re both happy to see people we missed huh?”

 

“Yeah.”,he smiled. 

 

“What happens after the celebration? Don’t you still have to have you coronation?”

 

“Oh yeah.”, he said sheepishly. 

 

“I think we can hold it off for about a month if you would like.”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“And after that we’re going to get married.”

 

“Yeah. Married.”

 

“You know we don’t have to do this right?”,she sighed,”If you don’t wanna marry me I understand.”

 

“Elizabeth don’t worry. I wouldn’t want nothing more.”

 

He kissed her cheek and exited the dining hall. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meliodas was pacing within his own room awaiting the signal telling everyone that the heroes were here. 

 

_ Should I approach him? No. Maybe sit on my throne? Maybe just wait until he acknowledges me? Yeah. That works.  _

 

Deep in thought, he heard the bells ring. That was the signal. He ran down the stairs finding Elizabeth in a beautiful blue and sliver dress. Together the walked out hand in hand towards the Holy Knights and Ban

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cheers from the village erupted as the first Holy Knight appeared. Except, he wasn’t a Holy Knight. Not officially anyways. It was Ban. 

 

Meliodas felt his heart raw increase by one thousand. Ban had definitely matured...

 

_ He’s so tall... and handsome...  _

 

He had his same piercing crimson eyes but a sleek faux hawk haircut and abs for days. His canines are sharp and glistening white when he smiled. He now wore a wicked smirk and looked completely unharmed. 

 

Looking around at all these people he gave a shy smile and rested a hand over his shoulder looking sheepish. He didn’t feel like he did much. That’s for sure. 

 

He didn’t even have armor on. Instead a tightly fitting cropped red leather jacket and tightred leather pants to match. 

 

He looked 

 

_ Hot... _

 

Meliodas’ grip on Elizabeth’s hand faltered slightly at the sight. Behind him were a mix of Holy knights from Lucifera and Liones. He spotted Elizabeth’s Magenta haired sister as well as Griamore, and Gilthunder. Everyone had definitely matured in the past seven years. 

 

Even Elizabeth developed a fine pair of breasts and an ass to match. She had tiny hips and slip legs to put her figure together. Meliodas made it a joke to poke fun at her sometimes squeezing a breast or feel her ass. Hawk didn’t appreciate the sight or the fact that he was messing with a princess of all people. He could have his own personal sex toy. He didn’t need to mess with Elizabeth in Hawk’s mind. 

 

But still, she could not compare to Ban. Everything was over as soon as he laid eyes on his best friend. They spent more time walking through the village until they stopped at the foot of the castle. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ban took in the sight of the castle he once left seven years ago and felt like everything in his life just clicked. 

 

He wanted to get into the castle due to his own anticipation to see his hopefully still best friend. He wanted to see how seven years had changed him. 

 

He still had his fears though. What if Meliodas hated him for leaving? Surely he understood it was for his protection and his only. Maybe he forgot about him. He should be king by now ever since the King and Queen passed away so many years ago...

 

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realize they entered the castle. They made their way down the long corridor to the throne room. 

 

He tempered the first time he did it. He was only 6 and arrested for stealing. Escaping a father who constantly raped him for his pleasure and needs. He was brought to this sanctuary and his long ago home. 

 

And standing there in front of him was Meliodas and Elizabeth. They stood together hand in hand. 

 

“My king...”,Ban fell down to take a knee and bow in front of what he thought were the King and Queen. 

 

“It’s Meliodas.”, he huffed. 

 

“Formalities for now my prince.”

 

“If you say so”

 

Meliodas was hurt. He was hoping for a large greeting after not seeing his best friend for seven years. Maybe they did grow apart...

 

“Everyone, for your hard work we have prepared a feast. Please enjoy the foods spread out before you.”

 

Everyone sat down in the dining hall and began to feast heavily on the food in front of them. Children gathered around their parents who haven’t been home for in so long in an embrace of tears and silent laughter. 

 

Meliodas sat next to Elizabeth at the royal table and kept his eyes peeled for Ban. He noticed Elizabeth had stood up to greet her approaching sister and Griamore. 

 

_I wish that was what was happening to me..._

 

He thought.He hadn’t even touched his food. Instead, he stabbed angrily at it with a fork and tried to withhold the tears taking over. He didn’t cry though. This was a celebration for his people. It made him happy to make them  happy, right?

 

When Elizabeth returned it was only to say goodbye for now. She was going to spend time with her sisters back at the castle in Liones. 

 

_Great. Now I’m really alone huh._

 

He heard a laugh emitted from one of the tables on the left. There he spotted Ban enjoying a Vanya ale and laughing with some men and women. One of them giggled and kissed his cheek lingering a little longer than Meliodas liked. 

 

He watched as Ban turned to face her and smile. She passed him another drink and both seemed to be annoying themselves. 

_I’m a prince. I can casually go up to Ban and their friends right? Yes. I mean I planned this whole thing. Right...?_

 

He tried. He made a move to get out of his seat but a layer of shyness fell over him. He sat back down in his seat and felt sad. First a small greeting and now this? Maybe they weren’t best friends after all. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hours passed and people began leaving the palace to return to their own beds they haven’tseen in so long. The feeling of being home and back with their loved ones was far greater than how they imagined it could be. 

 

The dining hall was soon empty and nobody was left but Meliodas. He decided it was time to head up to his room and retire for the night. He called over a servant and asked him to prepare a bath. 

 

Before he could leave, he head a voice stop him. 

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

He whizzed around,

 

“B-Ban?”

 

“Umm who else?”

 

“Hi...”

 

“Hey...”

 

“Meliodas...”

 

“Ban...”

 

Both paused still. 

 

“BAN!!!”

 

“MELIODAS!!!”

 

They rushed towards each other and locked in a tight embrace. They stood there for a minute before letting go to look at each other. 

 

“Jeez Meliodas, seven years and you’re barely a foot taller than before!”

 

“Hey! Y-“,he stopped,”You’re only a head taller than me.”

 

“Wow still got the pout going on too huh.”

 

“S-stop!”

 

“Awww still flustered?”

 

“You’re still mean as ever.”

 

“Nah I’m nicer.”

 

“You wish.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Pause. 

 

“Why are you still up anyways?”

 

“Well I was about to head to bed but I heard you say something.”

 

“Oh yeah. Makes sense. Well I just wanted to say hey before taking off.”

 

“To where?”

 

“I don’t know. Don’t really have a home. I guess I’ll go buy a house?”

 

“Your room is still here...”, he mumbled. 

 

“Well I don’t wanna be intrusive.”

 

“You’re not. Never. It’d be my pleasure.”

 

“I mean alright...”

 

“Come on let’s go!”,he smiled the same bright smile he used to seven years ago. 

 

Meliodas grabbed his hand and rushed through the castle. They ran down halls and corridors before arriving at the two doors.  He was about to pull him into his room but he paused.

 

_Is he gonna wanna sleep here with me? I mean that was seven years ago probably not._

 

It was almost as if Ban read his mind. 

 

“Mind if I sleep in your room? I’m not ready to head into that mess of a room I had so many years ago. I destroyed it. A little tornado I was.”

 

“Alright with me. Umm do you wanna take a bath first?”

 

“Hmmm I could go for a bath...or maybe a shower?”

 

“Yeah sure. I’ll prepare it for you.”

 

“We’re not little anymore I can do it myself. Plus it’s your room. Don’t overwork yourself.”, he smiled. 

 

When the water was warm, Meliodas was about to walk out but Ban said,

 

“Where you going? I thought we always used to shower together. Best friends right?”

 

“Well yeah but... we were so young then...”

 

“Oh well nothing new then right?”, he smirked,”Unless of course. You’re afraid you’ll like what you see?”

 

Meliodas blushed furiously. 

 

“O-of course not! I have a girlfriend!”

 

“Right of course. Well then nothing should be weird. Come on it’ll be like old times.”

 

“F-fine.”

 

Ban undressed first. First unbuttoning the only two buttons done on his jacket. He slipped it off and revealed even more toned muscles to Meliodas. 

 

_15 1/2 and he had that nice of abs?_

 

He then undid his pants button and peeled the leather pants off of his legs. Of course for comfort, Ban went commando. 

 

“Right well... I’m gonna get in. Take your time Meliodas.”

 

He opened the glass door to the steaming shower and sighed as the water ran down his body. 

 

This was going to be difficult for Meliodas...

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That’s all chickadees! 

 

Can’t wait to post chapter 8... unless this is 8. I honestly can’t remember. 

 

Until next time

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck. I forget crap. This is great. I’m writing chapter 11 rn and you guys are on 7. I Lowkey feel kinda bad but I do that so I can give you guys a chapter everyday lmao.


	8. Showers and surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shower self explanatory I don’t have time to explain I’m walking to passing

Huwo. 

Here’s your disclaimer ;)

** I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did the poor dog next to me would be obsessed.  **

 

In this chapter I used a part of Ban’s backstory with Elaine. It’s not super accurate but don’t flame me! And yes I know a demon attacked the Fairy Kong’s forest but ima say monster;)

Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Just get in when you’re ready.”

 

This was gonna be hard for Meliodas. 

 

Meliodas felt his cock get hard from the glance he had of Ban. 

 

_ Shit. Now isn’t the time! _

 

He quickly undressed and tried to get his half hard-on to go down. Feeling guilty, he thought of Elizabeth and kissing her which did the trick. As much as he wished it didn’t, he was glad it worked in that moment. 

 

He opened the glass door and set foot in the shower. There he saw Ban shift to the side to make room for him. He covered his length with his hands and waddled next to Ban. 

 

“Wow you’ve gotten even more shy over the years huh?”

 

“No... and hey! We only took baths together. All I could see was your soaking wet head after I splashed you with water.”

 

“Maybe... but seriously. There’s no reason to be shy. And if that’s so...”

 

He turned the faucet cold right away and cold water shot out of the shower head above them.Meliodas yelped from the cold water hitting his back and now flaccid cock. 

 

“BAN!!!”

 

“Ahahah. Calm down it’s only a little bit of cold water. Here.”

 

He turned it back to a warmer setting and moved away from the shower head to let meliodas warm up.He turned around and lathered his head with shampoo as well as Meliodas’

 

“H-hey! I can do it myself...”

 

“I know but I owe you after soaking you with cold water.”,he laughed. 

 

Meliodas relaxed into Ban’s hands letting him massage his scalp with the scented soap. After a few minutes Ban removed his hands to wash out the soap from his own hair. He stood under the shower head, arms entangled in his short silvery hair exposing his whole body(and massive cock) to Meliodas. 

 

“Hmmm getting a little red there. Need the cold water back?”

 

“No it’s fine. Just move so I can wash my hair out.”

 

“Fine.”

 

When he tried to move though, he bumped into the cold glass door and sprung forward from the sudden coolness on his back. This caused him to fall Meliodas’ way and trap him between the wall and his hands. 

 

“B-Ban?”

 

“Sorry.”,he muttered,”I was gonna fall but I didn’t wanna crush you. This was the only other way to not hurt you.” 

 

“Oh...”

 

The position caused his cock to twitch so he pushed Ban off of him and turned off the water. 

 

“Here I’ll grab you a towel.”

 

“Sure.”

 

He grabbed a white and a green towel for him and Ban. They both dried off trying not to acknowledge what happened previously. 

 

Getting dressed and heading out to the main part of the bedroom, they climbed into the bed. 

 

“Hey...” how did you come back from the war unharmed?”

 

“There’s a bit of a story to that...”

 

“Well we have all the time in the world right?”

 

“Yeah...” literally. 

 

“Ok so spill!”

 

“Let’s just say... when I was in the Fairy king’s forest I drank water from the fountain of youth.”

 

“Don’t you have to negotiate with a saint?...”

 

“Yeah. I did. We talked for a week or so. You could say we fell in love. But she died giving me the water from the fountain to save me.”

 

“I’m sorry Ban...”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I honestly wanted the water in the first place so I could stay with the one I loved forever. Whoever that might’ve been.”

 

“Oh...”

 

_ I wish it was me... _

 

Meliodas thought. 

 

“She died because some monster showed up and destroyed the Fairy King’s Forest.”

 

“I’m sorry again... but I do have one question”

 

“Nah it’s alright Meliodas. And alright ask away.”

 

“If you drank the fountains water, how come you still have that scar on your neck and chin?”

 

“Well you see, someone very close to me left it.”

 

“When?”

 

“Seven years ago”

 

“It was me... I’m so sorry Ban... I didn’t mean to hurt you...”

 

“Hey I’m glad to be back home. I can finally lay back and relax.”

 

“Yeah. The place wasn’t the same without you.”

 

“Aww what do you mean? You had Elizabeth giving you plenty of smooches and come on lots has had to happen in the last seven years.”

 

“Yeah but remember it’s arranged. I don’t really have a choice in who I marry.”

 

“Maybe not but every time I saw you with her your eyes sparkled. I think it’s a match made in heaven.”

 

“Maybe. We’re supposed to have lunch tomorrow and I’ve given kissing her a lot of thought.”

 

“Then do it! What’s holding you back?”

 

“A lot of things...”

 

“Like?”

 

_ You... _

 

“I don’t know. I just feel it in my heart.”

 

“Well as your best friend it is my duty to

help the lovebirds connect.”

 

“Always knowing what to say huh Ban?”

 

“I don’t know maybe I saved those things just for you.”,he laughed and smirked. 

 

“Well it’s late huh. I guess we should go to bed.”

 

“Yeah...”, he sighed,”I’ll head over to my room. Goodnight Meliodas. I’m really glad I got to see you again. I’m sorry I left without a proper goodbye...”

 

He turned and tried to walk out. As he opened the door he felt a familiar hand pulling on his Night shirt. 

 

“Would you uh...stay in here tonight...?”

 

“Aww Meliodas still get nightmares?”

 

“Hell yeah being king is a nightmare.”

 

“I was joking. Of course I’ll stay.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They climbed into bed side by side under the white bedsheets. Ban fluffed his pillow ever so lightly and laid close to Meliodas’ side of the bed. Doing the same their faces were mere inches apart and able to taste the smell of each other’s breath. Mint and strawberries mixed with dark wood and sugar. Almost perfect. But not quite. 

 

Each fell asleep in that exact position with no worries on their minds. Now that they were in each other’s lives again, they were happy. And that missing piece was right across from him. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Unfortunately, mornings were still a thing. Both woke up to dim sunshine and the smell of the breakfast cart warm and wafting into Meliodas’ room. 

 

Ban shot up remembering Meliodas had a day long date and woke the man beside him up. He gave a little hum and a push before deciding to finally open his eyes. 

 

Ban went to get the breakfast tray and prepared a plate of food with Meliodas’ favorite items. Pancakes with strawberries andwhipped cream, garnished with a mint leaf and served with a side of Green tea. Meliodas was still being stubborn so Ban fed him with a fork. He happily opened his mouth but as payback Ban bopped his nose with a bite of

whipped cream. 

 

He pouted and decided to get revenge by taking a spoonful of whipped cream and flinging it at Ban. They both sat up laughing and trying to wipe off the whipped cream. 

 

When they were sure it was all gone Meliodas stood up and walked to the bathroom. He wished he could just tell Ban his true feelings but nothing ever came out. He added a sway of his hips in every step hoping Ban noticed. 

 

And oh he did. 

 

If only Meliodas knew what he was doing to me...

 

He noticed a bit of whipped cream on the side of Meliodas’ cheek and lip and walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and whispered,

 

“ Hey you got a little something on your face. Care for me to wipe it off?”

 

“Sure.”, he replied not expecting what happened next. 

 

Ban darted his tongue out to lick the whipped cream off of his cheek and the side of his lip. His tongue ever so slightly grazing over the soft pink lips. Meliodas burned a tomato red once again but didn’t do anything else afraid Ban might stop. 

 

When Ban was done having his fun he slowly released his hold and allowed the shorter boy to enter the restroom. 

 

He had a slight problem down south and decided to take his leave and enter his own room. Not much changed besides a fresh coat of paint and his bedsheets were clean. 

 

He decided to handle himself before escorting Meliodas. He quickly discarded his night shorts and shirt and lay comfortably on his bed. He imagined what it would be like to have Meliodas’ tiny mouth trying to take his length whole. He moaned as he let his hand slide up and down circling the tip as he wished Meliodas would. 

 

“Ahhhhh Mel...Meliodas...”

 

Oh fuck I didn’t just say that. What if he heard me?

 

That didn’t keep him from going on though. He kept his ministrations going. He fondled his balls while pumping his cock harder and faster. He felt himself about to come and let out a loud groan. 

 

“Aghhhhhhhh Meliodas...!”

 

He came hard and let his seed spill allover the sheets. He quickly got up and gathered them before rushing to the bathroom to wash the remaining off. 

 

He hid them in a corner of his room and left a message for one of the servants to clean it immediately. Then he went into his closet to find clothes but realized he hadn’t been home for so long. He ran out into the hall in only his night shorts as Meliodas exited his room. Ban didn’t see the furious red blush on his face as he was already down the hall. 

 

One of the servants gave him a black tie and white button up with black slacks and a black jacket. He quickly dressed and ran straight back to Meliodas. 

 

“I’m here!”,he painted. 

 

“Great. Let’s go.”

 

They walked down the long halls together into the garden where Elizabeth awaited him. She wore a knee length white dress which was so thin the slightest breeze could take her away. Her hair was in a braided bun with strands of hair loosely tucked behind her ears. 

 

“Wow...you look amazing Elizabeth.”

 

“As do you Sir meliodas. I see you opted for purple instead of emerald today.”

 

“Yeah. I thought a change would be nice.”

 

“Ready to go?”, she held out her arm. 

 

“Always.”

 

They took off leaving Ban in the garden alone. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That’s it you bloody bastards. Kidding! 

I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 and continue reading this story as it progresses. 

 

Until next timeee! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why and I doing this to you guys and myself lmaooooooo


	9. Kiss, Kiss, Disappear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliodas and Elizabeth head off on their date leaving Ban to his own devices. When they dont come down for breakfast like normal, Ban gets the wrong idea and locks himself up avoiding them at all costs. 
> 
> He then runs away for 3 weeks and only returns the day before the coronation. When Meliodas asks why he mentions the kiss.

Hellooooooo Reader’s!

 

The chapter you’ve all been waiting for! Kidding that was dumb. Here’s your disclaimer._.

 

** I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did I probably wouldn’t play sports.  **

 

Enjoyyyyy my terrible writing!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

And they left Ban all alone in the garden. 

 

As much as it phased him, sadness couldn’t be within this sanctuary of beauty. He saw violet roses and crimson tulips as well as bright yellow sunflowers. Everything here was beautiful. And it was loving. 

 

He spent much of his days doing his old servant work even though he wasn’t much of a servant anymore. Just another person who lived in the palace. 

 

He entered Meliodas’ room to tidy up before his return later that night. He made the bed and dusted anything and everything around the room. He took in the smell of dark wood and sugar as he cleaned and sighed. 

 

He would admit he was jealous but in a lot of ways, he wasn’t. If Meliodas was happy that was all that mattered. After all, he was still a commoner boy even after the War. 

 

When he finished his cleaning, he headed down the to training room to keep up his stamina. He ran 3 miles and sparred 10 guys at one time. And still he always came out unscathed besides the scar left by Meliodas. 

 

The day was tucking into the mountains as the moon became more visible. Dinner was served in the dining hall but Meliodas took Elizabeth to her quarters where they ate in peace. 

 

He didn’t return that night to gather his things or even bid Ban a goodnight. And Neither the Princess nor Meliodas re-emerged until late the next morning. Ban hadn’t come out of his room for a few days and Meliodas wondered why. 

 

He was at Elizabeth’s side escorting her down the stairs to the dining hall in an early morning. They ate in a unsettling silence before Meliodas spoke up. 

 

“Has anyone seen Ban?”

 

“No. But I’ll have people look for him”

 

Hawk entered the room and bid the two good morning. 

 

“Meliodas we need to prepare for your coronation.”

 

“I guess we have to do it at some point...”

 

“Yes well if I remember correctly it is in less than one month on the day of your birthday?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And then we’re set to get married 6 months later.”

 

“Ah yes I remember that as well.”

 

“Alright it’s settled then. Now can we look for Ban?”

 

“It’s not important unless he is part of your royal court at the ceremony.”

 

“HE IS IMPORTANT EITHER WAY!”

 

“I might ask you to stand down prince!”

 

“Screw. This.”

 

He walked out angry with tears welling in his eyes. He ran towards Ban’s room and pounded on it. 

 

“Ban...?”

 

Ban opened the door slightly until he noticed it was Meliodas. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“You didn’t come down for breakfast. I got worried.”

 

“Don’t worry about me alright? I’m perfectly fine. Just wasn’t hungry.”

 

“Do you want me to fetch a breakfast cart?”

 

“Nah I’ll pass. You’ve got stuff to do with Elizabeth and your coronation. I’m heading to the town anyways.”

 

“Oh. Well come back before dinner. I wanted to catch up some more.”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

“And about my coronation, I wanted you to be a part of my royal court.”

 

“A commoner on the royal court huh?”

 

“You’re no commoner to me Ban...”

 

“Well maybe I should be Meliodas.”

 

“B-Ban...”

 

“I need to take off I’ll see you around ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

He took a second to think 

 

“See you around?” Huh?

 

“B-Ban wait!”

 

But he was gone again. Just as fast as he’d came. Meliodas ran after him. The tears were streaming down his face as they once did seven years ago.

 

_Don’t leave me again...please...don’t leave me..._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

One week passed and coronation planning was on its way. Designers across the country were helping to decide how to decorate the castle. 

 

Meliodas was swarmed with fittings for when he became king and took the crown. Constantly there was a seamstress taking his measurements and fitting piles and piles of fabric on his to see which one suited him b est. 

 

More and more paperwork piled up on the hall as part of the coronation process. 

 

And Ban didn’t return...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Two weeks passed and the castle was beginning to fill up with decorations and seating for the whole country of Lucifera and Liones to fit in. 

 

Meliodas was Having final fittings to ensure he’d look his best on coronation day. 

 

“Meliodas...I forgot to tell you...”

 

“What is is Hawk?”

 

“The day after your coronation, to celebrate the new king and your seventeenth birthday there will be a ball.”

 

“You’re barely telling me this now...”

 

“I’m sorry sire! I forgot it was even an event until right now.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll schedule another fitting. What’s the attire for that night?”

 

“It’s a masquerade ball. The only requirement is a mask.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Still no sign of Ban?”

 

“No...”, he sighed,”I knew his measurements and I had a suit made for him.”

 

“Leave it in his room. I’m sure he’ll be back soon...”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Three weeks passed and Meliodas had somewhat forgotten about Ban.It was six days until the coronation ceremony and seven until the ball. 

 

Meliodas didn’t even have time for Elizabeth who understood but still felt lonely. He decided to surprise her with a dinner date of some sort and invited her into the dining hall. 

 

Most of the food was made by himself but it tasted quite burnt so he had the servants bring out new food.She laughed even if the food was terrible, it was very sweet of him. They laughed for an hour before retiring to the chambers. Right outside her chamber Meliodas leaned in and kissed her softly. 

 

Part of him didn’t feel right though. The kiss felt empty. She was dazzled by the kiss and blushed a furious red but, he was disappointed. He put on a fake smile and bid her goodnight. 

 

Little did he know, Ban was there watching the whole thing. He wanted to apologize for not returning but he had an excuse. Now, he wasn’t so sure. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meliodas ran back to his quarters and slammed the door. He slid down letting out a small sob. 

 

Ban was gone. His coronation was tomorrow. He was forced to get married in 1 month. None of this was working out. 

 

_Ban please come back... my sanity can’t take_ _this..._

 

He cried himself to sleep on the floor. What awoke him was the faint knock. 

 

“Meliodas.”

 

It paused. 

 

“Meliodas.”

 

It took him a minute to register who was talking to him. 

 

“Ban?”

 

“Who else?”

 

He sniffled and got up. When he opened the door Ban couldn’t stifle a laugh. 

 

“Wow Meliodas you really got your beauty sleep.”

 

“Sh-shut up.”

 

“You gonna let me in? It’s time to get ready.”

 

“Alright...”

 

Ban walked in and started up a bath for Meliodas. He washed his hair and body quickly. When he was finished he let Meliodas sit in the tub to relax while he put together his coronation outfit. It was an emerald suit of armor with black chained sleeves and a golden crown with black and green jewels. 

 

He got Meliodas out of his bath and dressed him in his suit. After he fastened the armor on to Meliodas he placed his crown upon curly golden locks. 

 

“You look great as always Meliodas.”

 

“Thanks Ban. What are you wearing?”

 

“I’ll put on a servants outfit.”

 

“Nonsense. You’re part of my court pleaseeeee?”

 

“Fine. What do you have in mind?”

 

“It’s in your room put it on and tell me how you like it.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Ban walked into his room to find a crimson vest and white button up with black trousers and dress shoes. When he put them on, he realized they fit perfectly. He slipped on the vest and tied his shoes. As he walked out, he finished doing the remaining buttons and found Meliodas holding a black tailcoat to complete his outfit. 

 

“Thanks. You know you didn’t have to.”

 

“Well I wanted to. You look handsome as ever.”

 

“Thanks. Now may I be your escort to your princess?”

 

“No...”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I made a mistake last night and I can’t face her.”

 

“Not what I saw.”, Ban muttered. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh. Nothing.”

 

“No tell me.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s obviously something.”

 

“Don’t worry about it we need to go.”

 

“As your king to be I command you to tell me.”

 

“Well you really went shallow huh.”

 

“Yes now spill.”

 

“I just saw you and Elizabeth kiss ok... I came back last night to surprise you but I saw you were occupied with your wife to be. Probably fiancée.”

 

To be continued...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

That’s a wrap chickies!

 

Jeez that was bad. Ok but comment what you think will happen next. It’s pretty obvious =|

Hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so lost but I feel obligated to write something in these note boxes sometimes. Lol. Enjoy!


	10. The return of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban’s dad returns with an unwelcome gesture towards the king. Ban covers for a meliodas causing him to take the blow from an poisoned knife. Blah blah just readddd

Yooooooo what’s good my readers?

Here’s another fic from me to you!

Oh god kill me. Here’s your disclaimer:

 

**I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did there’d be a huge crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Black Butler.**

 

Enjoy!;)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“I just saw you and Elizabeth kiss ok... I came back last night to surprise you but I saw you were occupied with your wife to be. Probably fiancée.”

 

“Ban...”

 

“Look I don’t really wanna hear it ok? You’ve got a coronation to get to so let’s go.”

 

“Alright...”

 

They walked in an awkward silence occasionally giving each other desperate glances. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Elizabeth was dressed in a silk gold dress with cape sleeves and white heels. Her hair was curled in loose waves and part of it was braided back into a small waterfall braid. 

 

“Hey Meliodas. Ready to go?”

 

“Um yeah”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thousands of people were gathered in the throne room awaiting the coronation of the new king Meliodas. A priest walked in and asked that everyone be seated. 

 

“Welcome kingdoms of Lucifera and Liones. Here we are today to celebrate the coronation of the New King. All hail Prince Meliodas.”

 

Meliodas rose and took his side by the priest. The royal court was off to the right of the throne besides Lady Elizabeth who was sitting in the Queen’s throne. 

 

The priest spoke a few words before removing his emerald crown and replacing it with the King’s Crown of Lucifera. There was a mass of applause as everyone cheered for the new king. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After the ceremony everyone was left to sing and dance and do as they please. Meliodas stood next to Elizabeth overseeing that the party was going along well. 

 

Servants brought him good and beverages to feast on with the princess. Dancers came in to perform for Meliodas and put on a show of colors and melody. 

 

“Enjoying the party my king?”, Elizabeth asked. 

 

“Yes of course. And just because I’m king doesn’t mean my name has changed.”

 

“Alright well Meliodas. What do you say we get out of here?”

 

“But it’s my coronation party. If I disappear people will question.”

 

“You’re the king. You have authority. Come on I have a surprise.”

 

“Alright...”

 

As they exited the throne room a pair of eyes never left them. Ban stared greedily at Meliodas wishing that he was the one leading him away. He kept his eyes glued to the man he loved until he saw a suspicious man eyeing the two. 

 

He saw the man inch up closer and draw what looked like a weapon. Ban then sprinted across the palace and yelled for Elizabeth and Meliodas. 

 

“WATCH OUT! THAT MAN HAS A WEAPON!”

 

Meliodas and Elizabeth turned around to find the mysterious man sprinting. He blocked Elizabeth just before the man struck but something defended the blow. 

 

He then found Ban laying on the floor in a pool of blood. 

 

“Hey...Meliodas...you doing ok?”

 

“BAN!”

 

Meliodas looked in rage at the intruder as emerald eyes turned onyx. He charged at him as the attacker flinched and backed up. The whole palace stopped their movements to watch the event. Meliodas rapidly slashed the man who dare hurt Ban. When he finally slowed his movements the man seemed to be unscathed. That is until, 1,000 spurts of blood shot everywhere even spraying him. 

 

“Who. The. Fuck. Are. You.”

 

No reply. 

 

“Nice... to see you...again...Dad...”

 

“What...”

 

“You piece of shit... you stole my son away...”

 

“Leave him alone you monster...”

 

“Ban...”

 

“I’m ok just get him out of here...”

 

“I’d hurry and listen to him. There’s poison on this knife.”,he smirked and licked the knife.

 

 

“Wh-What?”

 

He turned to look at Ban who had fainted. 

 

“BAN”

 

“AHAHAHA NOW THAT LITTLE SHIT CAN DIE.”

 

“SHUT UP”

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW HIS PAST. YOU DON’T KNOW THE THINGS HE’S DONE!”

 

“MAYBE BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY. AS KING OF THIS COUNTRY YOU ARE BANISHED TO A LIFE SENTENCE FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER OF THE KING AND HIS ROYAL COURT.”

 

The guards came swarming in dragging away the man who had hurt Ban so many years ago. His Ban... He couldn’t believe that he was stuck with him for so long...

 

_Wait Ban!_

 

He saw that guards had picked him up and taken him to the royal infirmary. 

 

“EVERYONE THE CEREMONY IS OVER GOODNIGHT.”

 

And he rushed out. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nurses were gathered around Ban trying to get the poison out of his system. He had a large gash on his side and it was dripping blood and poison. 

 

Meliodas dropped his demon side and ran to Ban. 

 

“BAN!”

 

“Hey Meliodas...”

 

“How do I get the poison out...?”, tears welled in his eyes.

 

“You can’t. It’s ok.”, he put a hand to Meliodas’ face. 

 

“Have fun being king ok.”

 

“I thought you drank from the fountain of youth...”

 

“I did but the poison he hit we with had some sort of magic on it.”

 

“Ban no...”

 

He dropped to his knees and attempted to suck the poison from his wound. His demon side came out and sent a magical aura over the slash. 

 

Ban and Meliodas glowed a dark violet purple. Soon the poison was gone and Meliodas fainted. Ban’s wounds healed up without a scar or a trace of any scratch. It worked. 

 

He sat up and stretched as if nothing happened. When he sat Meliodas on the floor he threw off his ripped tailcoat and put it over Meliodas’ mouth. 

 

“Spit it out Meliodas. It’s gone I’m ok. Thank you...”

 

He spit the poison into the jacket and hugged Ban tightly. Elizabeth rushed in the room, 

 

“Sir Ban are you alright?”

 

“Yes quite. Your boyfriend over here saved my life. I owe him a great deal for that.”

 

“Oh Meliodas... he’d give anything to save you Ban.”

 

“I know.”, he sighed, “c’mon let’s get you to bed.”.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Elizabeth lay by his side for a few minutes before kissing his forehead and walking out. All the while Ban stood at the door keeping watch over them and anyone deciding to come down the hall this late at night. 

 

When Elizabeth walked out, she grabbed Ban by the arm and said,

 

“Thank you for coming back. He was a wreck without you here. Every day he’d ask if anyone found you and he even screamed at Hawk. He was so scared he turned into a Pig again.”

 

“Wow. Really?” 

 

“Yeah...”, she smiled. 

 

“Well I promised his parents I’d take care of him with my life. I’ve done that twice now.”

 

“Thank you Ban...”

 

“Don’t thank me I do this because I care about him.”

 

To be continued...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Not really a cliffhanger I just wanna end the chapter and start a new one lmao

Until next timeeeeeee

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry I didn’t post this morning I’m lagging.


	11. Misunderstanding. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ban and Meliodas are back being there super cute selves of course! Let’s just say there’s a sad fight and Ban walks out after claiming his love for the blonde. Trying to make it up to Ban, he devised a plan with king and Diane.

Heeeeeelllllllllllllooo

 

Haha see what I did there. -_^

Here’s your disclaimer:

** I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did well idfk anymore.  **

Enjoyyyyy!!!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Elizabeth finally returned to her chambers, Ban headed in the check on Meliodas. He was sleeping softly on the bed. A faint blush on his cheeks. 

 

_Damn you’re cute..._

 

He stirred a little bit rolling over on his side inching closer to Ban. 

 

“Lay with me please...”

 

“Wasn’t Elizabeth just with you?”

 

“Yeah but I wouldn’t let her on the bed. I said I was contagious.”

 

“Oh so I can get sick but she can’t?”,he playfully nudged the resting boy. 

 

“Nooooooo. She can’t lay with me but you can.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Alright...”

 

He crawled into the bed and felt his body sink into the soft mattress. He lay close to the edge to allow Meliodas space to move around. He watched his every move closely whether it was a small stir, a kick of his foot or grabbing the blankets. 

 

When he was sure the boy was asleep, he eased himself off. He stood by the bedpost and kissed Meliodas a good night on his forehead. 

 

“Noooo you can’t leave. Stay here. I commanddddd you.”, he said in a sleep drowsy voice. 

 

“Awww someone’s not sleepy huh.”

 

“I am but you have to stay with me.”

 

“What about-“

 

“Nope.”

 

“Nope what do you me-“

 

“Nope.”

 

“Meli-“

 

“Nope.”

 

“OH MY GOD MELIODAS I’LL STAY.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You’re so stubborn sometimes.”

 

“I know. Now lay downnnnn!”

 

Ban laid down in his original position but Meliodas was not having it. He scooted closer and closer to Ban trying to capture the warmth of the others body heat. 

 

Meanwhile, Ban was having an internal battle on whether he should let it happen or make sure Meliodas stays loyal to Elizabeth. 

 

Finally Meliodas was in arms reach of Ban. Since he was still in his coronation outfit, Meliodas ran his hands up the buttons of the vest until they found the black tie and yanked hard. 

 

“Whoa Meliodas”

 

“Come closer. You’re not close enough.”, he mumbled. 

 

“I’m as close as I should be ok?”

 

“No. Closer. As king I command you.”

 

“Wow you’re gonna use that now huh? What if I don’t listen to the King?”

 

“The king always gets what he wants.”

 

“Does he now? So if I get up that’s what you want?”

 

He slowly got up off the bed but Meliodas tightened his grip on the tie and yanked him down. When he got ahold of his bearings, he realized he was now straddling Meliodas. Unaware of what to do his stood there with his hands between his head. 

 

It was now Meliodas’ turn to make a choice. Tell him he loves him right there or let go and apologize. He needed to decide soon or else his erection was gonna decide for him. 

 

He kept a tight grip on the tie but stood there unaware of what to do. He tried to wiggle but ended up rubbing his knee against Ban’s groin. 

 

_Shit._

 

_SHIT!_

 

Both of them thought. Ban felt his erection grow as Meliodas didn’t move his knee from its position. He was embarrassed but tried to move. Meliodas still has a tight grip.

 

“Hey...you wanna let me get up...?”

 

“Nahhhh you can stay here.”

 

“Meliodas you’re half asleep come on.”

 

“I don’t care. I know what I want.”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“You.”

 

“Meliodas come on. Let me get up.”

 

Meliodas pouted but let go. He turned on his side facing away from Ban as he felt the tears stain his eyes. 

 

_I guess he doesn’t want me huh._

 

He sighed and tried to go to sleep. Ban kept shifting around and started to feel guilty. Maybe he actually did want him to sleep here. He got up off the bed and went into his room. 

 

Meliodas turned to find Ban gone. He finally let out a sob and planted his face into his pillow. Why this hurt him so much he didn’t know. He just cried. Seven years he left him. Then basically a whole month. He wouldn’t be surprised if he took off again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ban heard a cry from Meliodas’ roomas he was changing. He went into his room to fetch night shorts. As soon as he heard the cry, he bolted out the door in great trousers and into the room. 

 

He closed the door softly and ran to a Meliodas. Meliodas felt a light pressure on the bed expecting to be Elizabeth. 

 

“I don’t wanna see anyone right now Elizabeth.”

 

No reply. 

 

He gave up trying to shoo her as he felt the warmth get closer. Ban laid an inch away from his and blew Cooly on Meliodas’ neck. He wrapped his right arm about him and pulled him close while pressing soft kisses to his head. 

 

“Go to sleep Meliodas. I’m right here ok?”

 

“B-Ban...”

 

He turned around to face the younger boy. 

 

“I’m right here don’t worry. I only don’t do this because I don’t want Elizabeth getting the wrong idea.”

 

“Ban I don’t love her. You already know that. She’s just the possible Queen of this country.”

 

“Then who Meliodas. Because I can’t take this anymore.”

 

“What do you mean...”

 

“I fucking love you ok...”

 

“Ban...”

 

“I can’t take anymore of you flirting with Elizabeth when I’m right here. I can’t just stand here being your best friend when my feelings are so much stronger than that. I can’t be here waiting and waiting for something that will never happen. I want to hold you in my arms but not behind your girlfriends back. I want you to be loyal. I want you and you for myself and nobody else.”

 

“Ban I...”

 

“No it’s fine. Just save it. I’m gonna go to bed. Goodnight Meliodas. Sleep well.”

 

And he walked out. Ban was angry. He was beyond unhappy. As much as the weight of letting him know his true feelings was lifted off of his shoulders, he knew Meliodas wouldn’t ever return his feelings. 

 

He was just grateful for having Meliodas in his life. That was enough for him. Even if his heart was slowly breaking and he was crumbling on the inside. 

 

He decided being mopey within the castle wasn’t worth it and stood up to get a drink. He headed outside the nearest town and ended up at the Boar hat. 

 

“Hey Ban, how you doing?”

 

“Not to great Hawk. Can I get a drink?” 

 

“Coming right up!”, he snorts and turns into his pink pig form. 

 

He brings out a Vanya ale brewed fresh that day. Ban swigs it down within the minute and asks for another. 

 

“Kid you’re not even seventeen yet and you downed that ale faster than my mom could lick a bowl of scraps.”

 

“Just let me drink okay.”

 

“I mean alright. As long as you tell me what’s up first.”

 

“Meliodas and I got in a fight...”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meliodas pondered how he could make it up to Ban for not telling him how he felt. The dance was tomorrow so maybe he could make it up then.

 

Nobody would be able to notice them under a masquerade mask if they started to dance. Merlin was known to be the best mage in her land so she’d also be able to put a spell on Meliodas. 

 

He called upon King and Diane and told them his master plan. They both agreed and decided to Merlin before the ball tomorrow. 

 

It would most definitely be an interesting day. 

 

To be continued...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I don’t have much to say except whoop plot filler cuz I was out of ideas. I was trying to hold off the masquerade ball until like the next chapter to allow a little bit of space. 

 

Until next time;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y’all hope you enjoyed this crap cuz ik I did writing it lol LOLOLOLOLOL. Don’t ask if I’m  
> Ok the answer is always nope ;)


	12. Potions and propositions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliodas takes a potion or some crap to disguise himself from Ban and Elizabeth so he can be around Ban at the ball. Kinda self explanatory

Oh my god I’ve written 12 chapters whoop

Here’s yuh disclaimer: 

**I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did this place would be a bigger hell.**

 

Enjoyyyyy!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Today was the day of the masquerade ball and Ban didn’t feel like moving a muscle from his bed. His head hurt, his body hurt, and his heart hurt. 

 

He lay on his bed until the sun peeked out from the clouds to give him some sense of time. He thought about whether he wanted to go to breakfast or not. If that means seeing Meliodas he thought not. 

 

He lay there again just thinking to himself about what to do today. As upset as he was, he wasn’t going to miss the celebration of his best friends seventeenth birthday. He decided not to be petty and got up to wash his face. As he wiped his face off, he got an idea. 

 

_Well if he’s with Elizabeth... I guess it couldn’t hurt for me to dance with someone right...? It’s not like we’re gonna make out and stuff..._

 

He decided he could be ok without Meliodas for now and that he’d celebrate his best friends birthday despite whatever came between them. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Downstairs it was a peaceful yet eerie silence between Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk. They all ate in silence and the only thing that could be heard was forks scraping plates and Hawk’s large gulps of food and milk. 

 

“Could you eat any louder Hawk?”, Meliodas said irritably. 

 

“Mmph-whatz-umph-meen?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“It’s alright Sir Hawk. Just if you could chew a little quieter?”

 

“Oh mmph-of-curse Princess”(yes I’m misspelling all of this on purpose)

 

“Thank you.”

 

Ban entered the dining hall quietly and wasn’t spotted until he pulled a chair next to Hawk. 

 

“Hey Ban. Mmph! This food is great try some!”

 

“Thanks. I made it myself.”, he smiled proudly. 

 

“No way!”

 

“I didn’t know you could cook Ban.”

 

“I’ve been able to cook since I was little.”

 

“That’s a cool talent. Mind making more food?”

 

“Hawk don’t be such a friggin pig.”

 

“Hey dumbo! I am a pig!”

 

Elizabeth stares blankly at the bickering and giggled to herself. She quickly got up and excused herself. Before she left she whispered to Meliodas and kissed his cheek. Meliodas then stood up and remembered he was late. 

 

“I’ve gotta go meet with Diane and King I almost forgot.”

 

“Who’s king? You mean Harlequin?”

 

“Yeah he hanged his name remember Hawk?”

 

“Oh yeah. Well off you go slowpoke.”

 

Ban didn’t say a word. He just ate his food in silence before taking off to his room again. As much as he want a servant anymore, he still liked to help out around the palace. And as hurt as he was, he still cleaned Meliodas’ room. 

 

He then went back into his own room to take a bath and get ready for the masquerade. He’d never really been to a royal celebration besides Meliodas’ eighth birthday party and the return of the Holy Knights. 

 

But a Ball? That was entirely new. He had to wear a fancy suit and a fancy mask? He didn’t have the money for that. He went into his closet to try and put an outfit together but it was no use. Finally giving up, he headed into the bathroom to prepare a bath. Upon walking in he found a crimson button up shirt with ruffles at the end of the sleeves and a black vest and tie as well as a crimson pocket square. There were right black slacks and leather dress shoes right next to it. On top of it he found an unblemished white rose and a note from Meliodas. 

 

_Hey... I had this made for you during the weeks you disappeared. If you’re reading this and you didn’t make my coronation_

_I’d hope you’d go to the ball... it’d make my day and make me the happiest person alive..._

_If I see you I’ll see you ok? Please please come... I had this specially tailored for you..._

_-Meliodas._

_P.S._

_It’s a masquerade so I thought you’d need a mask. Open the bag._

 

Under the letter he found a black silk bag. When he opened it he saw a white mask with silver lining and diamonds embellished in the center down the nose. There was good marbles flakes and a large black feather surrounded by two white feathers on the very top making it look even more classy. There were silver wisps around the feathers and a diamond crescent moon right in front of the black feather. 

 

Hw was shocked entirely. All of it was beautiful... now he knew he really had to step it up. He decided he would confront Meliodas at the ball to surprise him with the suit and mask. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile at Merlin’s...

 

“Merlin!” 

 

“That’s my name what can I do for you my king?”

 

“I need a cloaking spell...”

 

“Trying to see if Elizabeth is cheating? You don’t need that I called it from the beginning.”

 

“Wait wha-NO!”, he sighed, “I need a spell that hides some of my features to make sure Ban doesn’t recognize me.”

 

“Even if I did have that... wouldn’t someone need to stand in for you? And dance with Elizabeth?”

 

“I’ll do it.”King said

 

“HARLEQUIN!”

 

“Diane relax I’ll dance with you as well. You’re childhood friends with Meliodas so it would only make sense if you danced with “Meliodas” too.”

 

“I guess...”,she twirled her hair.

 

“Hey I only love you. It’s only been you since we were two. Not my fault you had a crush on blonde shorty over here.”

 

“HEY I STILL EXIST!”

 

“Whoops.”

 

“I’ll give you the potion on one condition.”

 

“Always you and conditions Merlin.”

 

“I just wanted to go to your ball jeez. I have the perfect dress.”

 

“Alright...”

 

“Hurry up and get ready. Aldan tells me that the servants have the ballroom ready and the banquet filled with foods and desserts.”

 

“A-alright. Thank you Merlin.”

 

“No problem. As soon as you walk about both spells will activate and last until two in the morning.”

 

“Wow what a Cinderella tale.”

 

“Shut up and get ready you three”

 

“Ok!”, they yelled in unison. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Upon returning, Meliodas snuck back into his room to change and begin getting ready. To him he didn’t look much different. His curls were swept back into golden waves and his eyes were an onyx/jade green. 

 

He quickly hopped in the shower and noticed he was slightly taller than usual. His muscles disappeared slightly too. 

 

_Maybe I changed more than I thought..._

 

He pondered this before washing his hair and slipping his suit on. He wore the same outfit as Ban except, he had an emerald button up with ruffles and a black vest as well as a matching pocket square. He had a crimson red rose to put with his pocket square. His mask was slightly different as well. He had a black mask with gold lining and a green feather. The other two feathers were black and completed his look. 

 

He brushed his blonde waves back (due to the spell ofc) and took a look in the mirror. He looked slightly different but, he was the same person. 

 

He heard the bells ring signaling the Masquerade was about to begin. He tied the mask around his face and snuck out into the Ballroom.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That’s all for now cuz this chapter can’t go on forever. 

 

Until next time=>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in 3 days!:’( I was busy with a tournament but um back now. Schools almost out so I’ll be rolling in some new chapters!


	13. Loves confession in Masked Masquerades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliodas’ spell has taken full effect and Ban falls for it. They dance the night away and Ban things he might be falling for someone new until the truth does come out. It’s new, it’s interesting, it’s love worth living for. Enjoy!

Heyo tubby guys. If you guys get that meme reference I love you ;)

Here’s yuh disclaimer 

** I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did there’d be a lot more stripping and shirtlessness  :)) **

Enjoy!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Men and women in brilliant suits and wildly colored dresses danced the night away on the candlelit ballroom floor. Everyone wore a mask covering their identity for the most part. 

 

Ban decided to enter through the man gates and down the grand marble stairs. He walked alone cooly drawing a stare from everyone around him. He dodged and slid smoothly past the dancers and near the banquet room where a seven foot tall chocolate fountain rained down. 

 

He reached out for a strawberry on a stick and covered it in the melty warm chocolateshe held it out for a second before bringing it to his mouth for a bite. When he looked down he saw that his stick was gone and being held by a stranger.

 

“It’s not wise to steal at a ball young man.”

 

“Says the one eating chocolate and strawberries instead of dancing with a fair maiden.”

 

“I don’t really swing that way so makes sense.”

 

“Ah. Well how about that beauty over there?”

 

He pointed to Elizabeth who wore a midnight blue ballgown with a deep sweetheart neckline enhancing her breasts. The corset fit snugly around her waist made her hips look smaller and swing with every step. 

 

“She’s the King’s girlfriend I wouldn’t lay a hand on her.”

 

“Speak of the devil...”

 

The “prince” walked down the golden stairs to greet his princess. He wore an all black button up and a green bow tie. It was unusual to see him not as dressed up as the other people. It ticked Ban off for a second. 

 

“What do you say we dance then...I didn’t quite catch your name?”

 

“Ban. And you?”

 

“Mel-“

 

“Mel?”

 

“Yeah um Mel.”

 

“Well nice to meet you Mel.”

 

“And I you Ban.”

 

“You look quite familiar to me Mel but maybe it’s because you have slight resemblance to the king.”

 

“Oh do I now? How so?

 

“Your hair and your color of suit match quite closely. But your suit matches mine almost perfectly. How odd.”

 

“Quite.”

 

Meliodas began to sweat wondering if Ban knew and was playing along or just utterly confused. He decided it was better to change the subject instead. 

 

“Are we gonna dance it will you sit here ogling the king?”

 

“Perhaps we should dance.”

 

Mel held out his hand and was escorted by Ban to the dance floor. Ban had his hand on Mel’s hips and began to follow the beat of the music. It was a faster waltz than normal but both could keep up the beat. 

 

They danced in perfect unison for what felt like hours on end. The pair looked like soulmates lighting the dance floor ablaze with passion. 

 

People began to stop dancing in the middle of the floor just to watch the pair. Elizabeth and “Meliodas” also stopped to watch the two. 

 

When the music began to die down signaling the end of the song, both men showed with it until they were no longer moving. Applause rose around them as the tension slowly faded. Ban liked this mysterious Mel he had a certain feel to him. 

 

He decided he’d like to get to know the stranger that stole the strawberry right off of his stick. 

 

“Come on. The stars are coming out and we shouldn’t miss them before the night ends.”

 

He complied and flowed Ban to one of the balconies on the floor above. Stars gleamed all kinds of colors from reds to violets to yellows. 

 

“It’s beautiful...”, Mel said. 

 

“Yeah it is...beautiful sights are only beheld for certain people...”

 

“Hmm like you?”

 

“No not me. I’m just lucky I’m with someone who is worthy enough.”

 

“Well aren’t you charming. I’m surprised someone hasn’t taken you by now. I’m glad though or else I wouldn’t have gotten that dance.”, he winked. 

 

“Well there was someone who is still in my heart but he’s in the past now.”

 

“And who is this lucky man?”

 

“The king...”

 

“Oh...”

 

“That’s what he said too you know. We got all caught up and I told him I loved him by mistake.”

 

“Mistake?”

 

“He’s with Lady Elizabeth remember? Nothing could break that. So I decided tonight I wouldn’t mope. But seeing him as handsome as he is, I couldn’t help it.”

 

“Well you’re here with me now and I want to make this a night to remember.”

 

“Trust me it already is.”

 

“Tell me though, is your hair always this perfectly slicked back?”, Mel said all knowing it wasn’t. 

 

“No I stayed it just for tonight. It’s the kings birthday and he’s my best friend. I have no right showing up like a bare commoner with no respect for manners.”

 

“Well id like to see it sometime.”

 

“Maybe you can if we meet again Mel.”

 

Meliodas began to tear up. He wished Ban knew how he truly felt. He was torn between showing Ban the truth or keeping up this sad but amazing lie. Ban hasn’t looked this happy in a long time. How would he have felt when he found out this person he was confiding in was the same person who broke his heart?

 

But Meliodas knew the truth would have to come out soon...

 

“Hey Ban...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Before Ban could react Meliodas grabbed his face and kissed him. There wasn’t a literal spark but he felt like his whole body was on fire and it felt good. Their lips fit perfectly like the puzzle pieces they used to jam together when they were young. 

 

Ban was still in shock and slightly confused until he put the words and events together. He’d never said “I love you” to anyone but Meliodas and the fact that they resembled so much suddenly made sense. 

 

He didn’t care anymore though. His thoughts were slowly melting away as passion took over. Ban darted his tongue out and licked along Meliodas’ bottom lip causing him to gasp in shock. 

 

Ban slid his tongue into Meliodas’ mouth where they fought for dominance. Ban won and explored the wet cavern of Meliodas’ mouth and pulled back to let them breathe. 

 

“You don’t understand how long I’ve wanted to do that...”, Ban breathed. 

 

“You don’t understand how long I’ve wanted that...”

 

“Hmm that’s all? I guess I’ll stop”

 

He got up to leave swaying his hips as he went but Meliodas grabbed ahold of his sleeve. 

 

“You’re really gonna leave me out here all chilly?”, he pouted. 

 

“Of course not. But there is still a ball and I’m afraid it’s for you.”

 

“I don’t care I didn’t ask for this. The only present I could want is you.”

 

“As adorably sexy as you are Meliodas, I say we stay and enjoy the party a little bit longer.”

 

“But Bannnn!”

 

“When does your spell wear off?”

 

“Two.”

 

“What a manly Cinderella do you have a glass slipper for me too?”

 

“Shut up Ban.”

 

“Awww you’re still cute when you’re flustered.”

 

“Oh I’ll show you cute.”

 

“Not now don’t want the people to stare do you?”

 

“No...”

 

“Don’t worry I promise we’ll have some fun tonight.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“Alright but for now, let’s have some more fun.”

 

Again they danced the night away with nobody aware the mysterious blonde boy with the King’s ex-servant was the king himself. They enjoy their night peacefully and undisturbed. 

 

Soon a slow waltz came on as the last song of the night and Meliodas rested on Ban’s chest. They rocked and swayed softly back and forth to the calming classical music. 

 

“Hey Mel...”

 

“Yeah?”, he mumbled. 

 

“If you’re with me, who’s with Elizabeth?”

 

“King.”

 

“Whoa how does Diane feel about that?”

 

“He made an excuse as me that Diane is a childhood friend and it’s only fair to dance with all the princesses.”

 

“Smart. So he was in on this too?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why did you do this?”

 

He got scared. 

 

“Are you mad?”

 

“No of course not but why go through this trouble?”

 

“Because as I said. I love you.”

 

And they kissed once again. The world felt like it spun slower to capture the time of the two lovers in a second even though it felt like forever. 

 

When the pulled back everyone was silently walking out as the party was over. The music stopped but both of their hearts beat so fast and in rhythm they created their own music. 

 

He grabbed Meiodas’ hand gingerly and lead him up the gold stairs. King handled putting Elizabeth to sleep and took Diane to his castle where they’d dance together alone with a candlelit dinner. 

 

When they reached their chambers, Ban wished Meliodas a good night and turned to open his door. Before he could walk in though, Meliodas grabbed him with a devilish smirk. 

 

“I believe you have a promise to uphold.”

 

“I believe I do.”

 

To be continued...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Me debating on if they’re gonna fuck yet or if they’re gonna crash the wedding as Elizabeth understands or if they’re gonna put on a little show. I make it so these plots give me options. Why go down one path when you can go down 20. 

 

Until next time with my nonsense talking self. 

 

Byeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted I’m in a writers block and I’m trying to get ready for the second part of this series. I’m only 3 chapters ahead and if u can’t post daily that looks baddd!  
> I hope you stick around to start reading the makings of part 2!


	14. All in a nights worth of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck. Simple. Good enough summary? Lol I hate myself I can’t write anymore-_-

Alright y’all I’m proud. 

 

I wrote 10 more chapters in this fic than I did the last one because I was lost as crap. This one as I said gives me a chance to choose different plots so as predictable as it is when I write it this world is friggin unpredictable. 

 

Now enough nonsense and into the fic. 

 

Wait disclaimer:

**I DON’T OWN NANATSU NO TAIZAI AND YA’LL KNOW THIS**

 

Enjoy kiddos. 

 

There might a lemon unless I decide to skip it 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meliodas followed Ban into his room and waited as Ban shut the door. As soon as it was closed, Meliodas was pinned against it and kissed with so much passion he felt as if he could explode. 

 

Battles of dominance with their tongues and feverish kisses and hands trying to roam over all the places they could reach as if this was their first and last time ever being able to do so. 

 

Ban trailed kisses down Meliodas’ jaw and sucked on his neck. He scraped his teeth over the small red mark to cause it to turn a dark purple. 

 

He kissed a line back up to Meliodas’ ear and licked the outer shell. 

 

“You ever done this Meliodas?”

 

“N-no... have you...?”

 

“I’ve been raped and forced but I’ve never made love. So would you like to be my first?”

 

Meliodas whispered softly at the memory andthe fact that Ban kept blowing cool air on the spots he licked. He then began to nibble softly on the lobe drawing an answer out of Meliodas

 

“Ahhh yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

He picked Meliodas up bridal style and carried him to the crimson bed. He was laid down softly and Ban took his time cherishing every single portion of Meliodas’ body. Since he left marks on his neck, he went down to suck on his collarbone leave small nips and red marks. 

 

Meliodas’ collared shirt was soon getting in the way so he unbuttoned the vest and the shirt splaying them open. The spell wore off as soon as Meliodas entered Ban’s room so he was back to being his normal self. Ban snaked his hands up firm abs and circled along perky pink nipples. He pinched one to see how Meliodas would react and he got a slight moan. 

 

He then straddled the blonde and pinched both nipples giving them a slight twist. He writhed under him and let out a moan as he felt a mouth replace the hand that was once tugging and now sucking it hard. 

 

He kept this up for a few seconds before giving the other the same treatment. He kissed a line down the abs to the curly blonde happy trail descending down his black slacks. 

 

He pulled the zipper down with his teeth and undid the button. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops and pulled the pants to his knees. He came face to face with Meliodas’ erect cock. 

 

“Someone went commando...”, he smiled devilishly. 

 

“It was easier to move...”

 

“Don’t worry it’s perfect for me.”

 

He darted out his tongue and ran it up the shaft sending tremors down Meliodas. He then blew a line of cool air over it enticing a moan out of him. 

 

“AHHHH BAN DON’T TEASE ME!”

 

“What do you mean? Like this?”

 

He darted his tongue out again but this time circled around the head and licked in the slit. 

Meliodas was a moaning mess as he was only a virgin and all of these sensations were entirely new. 

 

Ban finally took in the head of Meliodas’ cock when he came for the first time. Even though he just rode out his orgasm, Ban swallowed every drop and took in all of his member. He gave a few hard sucks and Meliodas was getting hard again.

 

“S-stop. I wanna help you.”

 

“No it’s ok Meliodas. I’m ok.”

 

He hand his own hand down his pants pumping his cock but Meliodas stopped him. 

 

“C-can I try...?”

 

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

“A little bit but I wanna help you.”

 

“Meliodas it-AHH”

 

Meliodas already had his hand down Ban’s tight pants and was trying to find a rhythm for himself and Ban. He started at an uneven pace but pleasure was pleasure to Ban. He let out a groan and began to place his hand on Meliodas’ to help his get a better rhythm. 

 

Ban felt himself building up and about to come so he pulled meliodas in for a kiss and whispered “I love you”. 

 

When he said that Meliodas began pumping harder and Ban came hard with a groan. 

 

“Thank you...”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

“Hey I got the king’s first handjob I think I’m proud.”

 

“You’re so mean Ban.”, he laughed. 

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Come on let’s go take a bath.”

 

“Mmmm how about a shower?”

 

“Alright. I’ll join you in a second ok?”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you in there.”, he winked. 

 

Meliodas sighed softly as he wondered how he got so lucky to end up with such a wonderful night. He took in the scent of Ban on the sheets and almost drifted off. 

 

He got up slowly and entered the bathroom. There he saw Ban washing up as the steamy water rolled down his body. He slowly undressed and felt himself get hard again at the sight of Ban. He opened the glass door and stepped in. Ban turned around and moved so the water would hit meliodas instead. 

 

Even though they used to bathe and they’re showered before, he felt shy every time he’d get in. Maybe it was because the perfection displayed before him. Maybe is was himself knowing he probably wasn’t enough. Everything was a maybe. 

 

“Hey what’s on your mind?”

 

“N-nothing.”

 

“Obviously something.”

 

“It’s nothing Ban don’t worry ok?”

 

“I guess.”

 

He turned around to wash his hair with the strawberry scented shampoo and Meliodas suddenly felt bad. He walked under the shower head to where Ban was and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s torso. 

 

He kissed a small trail up and down his spine where he could reach and Ban relaxed into it. He pulled Meliodas’ grip apart so he could turn around to face his lover. He traced a trail up hips abs to his neck and lifted his chin with his pointer finger. 

 

He leaned down to leave a chaste kiss on the small rosy cheeks and let his other hand grasp the wet blonde hair behind his head. Meliodas pulled away and and had a small request. 

 

“Hey go lean against the wall for me please.”

 

“Might I ask why?”

 

“Just do it for me please.”

 

“Alright.”

 

He moved himself to lean against the wall and let the cool marble and glass seep into his back. 

 

Meliodas walked under the water with his back to Ban. He turned his head slowly letting some of the water spray him. He ran his hands down his hips slowly and back up and around his neck. 

 

He then turned around to bare his body freely to Ban before running his hands down to his chest and pinching the now hard nipples. He let out small whimpers to draw him in and thentiptoed his hands down to his hardening cock. 

 

Ban began to get off the wall but, Meliodas stopped what he was doing and shoved him back. 

 

“Stay.”

 

He snaked his left arm around Ban’s neck with the other on his shoulder and ground into Ban. Both let out a groan at the new friction since there was no barriers separating them now. 

 

“Meliodas if you don’t stop now...I’m gonna have to take your innocence right here and now.”

 

“What’s stopping you?”

 

He ground on him again. Ban grabbed him and

shoved him into the wall. He used his hands to brace himself as Ban stuck a finger inside of him. He pumped it slowly trying to get a reaction out of Meliodas. He felt the shorter boy tense. 

 

“Relax.”

 

He started moving again and curled his fingers. Meliodas had to stifle a scream from the immense pleasure her just felt from that.

Ban did it again but sped up the pace he had. Meliodas began rocking into his hand just to get more of him. He then shoved two digits up his ass and took ahold of his cock. He pumped in time with the thrust of his hands and Meliodas moaned loudly. 

 

“M-more Ban...”

 

“You sure?”

 

“AH YES.”

 

He shoved three fingers in but Meliodas didn’t feel enough

 

“No Ban...I want you inside of me...”

 

“Ahhh Meliodas are you sure?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Ban slowly took his fingers out and lined his cock with Meliodas’ entrance. He pushed the tip until Meliodas felt the pain come and he stopped. He gave Meliodas a moment to ease into it and roll his hips signifying he was ready. 

 

Ban pushed in to the hilt and let out his own groan of pleasure at being engulfed so suddenly. He started a slow, easy but pleasurable pace keeping them both steady on the wall. 

 

Meliodas didn’t like this pace though. 

 

“Ban harder ahhh.”

 

“M-Meliodas.”

 

He started thrusting harder into Meliodas causing him to lose his bearings on the wall in front of him. He felt Ban speed up the pace and let out a scream. 

 

Everything was an overload of pleasure and Meliodas went even more overboard when Ban fisted his cock and again pumped it in time with his hard thrusts. The water flowing between the two felt like it was hot rain pouring down as the two continued their passion. 

 

Meliodas felt himself about to come but didn’t have enough time to warn Ban so his seed spilled out onto the walls. A few seconds later Ban also came inside of him. 

 

They stood there in the still running shower panting after fucking intensely. 

 

“That was amazing...thank you Ban.”

 

“Don’t thank me. I love you...”

 

“I love you too...”

 

“Come on let’s get out of the shower. We have a few things we need to talk about...”

 

To be continued...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Peace motherfuckers ;)

 

Until next time 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been lagging if you’re following this story. My life is busy and I’m running out of ideas lol. As soon as this part of the series is over ima take a break. Peace


	15. The end. For now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna spoil it whoop. I hope you’ve enjoyed part 1. Part 2 will pick up when I get around to writing more than 3 chapters. Sorry but I’m not sure how long that will be.

Yo yo yo. What is up. 

 

Ok here’s your disclaimer -_-

The other 14 times I said it aren’t enough so I don’t own Nanatsu No Taizai and if I did well I wouldn’t have a friggin disclaimer. 

 

Enjoy y’all

 

Oh btw, I understand Meliodas’ curse in the anime is when he “dies” he loses even more emotion with each reawakening but, to fit my story since he has no background and since I don’t actually own his as a character, I’m going to alter it. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They got out of the shower to dry off and finally relax. When they were settled on the bed with their night shorts on, Ban finally approached the awkward and tense conversation waiting for them. 

 

“So what are you gonna tell Elizabeth...?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

 

“I feel like there has a to be a right time and place to break it to her. I just feel like right now isn’t the time to tell her.”

 

“I understand but at the same time Meliodas, I’ve been waiting for you for so long. I can only take so much more waiting for you while watching her all over you.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry Ban. You and her don’t deserve this.”

 

“Then why wait?”

 

“Elizabeth will understand when I tell her. She isn’t that kind of person. But, at the same time, she doesn’t deserve to have this sudden news sprung up on her. Plus, I’d need to give her time to see what we can do.”

 

“I guess you’re right...”

 

“And remember Ban, we were supposed to marry for the sake of an alliance. When she understands why I can’t marry her we will have to convince her to help us convince King Liones.”

 

“You’re right about that too.”, he sighed. 

 

“I know and I wish I wasn’t. But I love you ok? Not her. She’s amazing but she isn’t for me. She deserves a sweet prince that will sweep her off her feet like you did to me since we were young.”

 

“You act as if we’re adults.”, he laughed. 

 

“What we just did wasn’t very childish now was it? Or would you like to take that back?”

 

“Nooo I wouldn’t. I was just joking because I’m still sixteen gonna be seventeen in two months. I don’t want to move this super fast. Sure we’ve known each other about ten years but I was gone seven and we haven’t had real time to connect. We acted quite impulsively.”

 

“I really can’t argue with those points...and I don’t wanna move too fast either. I was just frustrated sexually.”

 

“Aww the things I do to you.”, he smirked. 

 

“You do a lot of things to me Ban. You make me worry, cry, angry, annoyed, disliked but never hated, embarrassed, shy, afraid and loved. So yes the  things you do to me.”

 

“I’m just glad to be with you finally. This feeling in my heart just feels right and I feel more alive than ever. You make me know being immortal is worth it. Because I can have you forever.”

 

“Hmm what makes you say that?”

 

“Whoa, you trying to leave me? Don’t forget I know you’re a demon Meliodas. Or at least part. Demons are almost immortal.”

 

“I’m an immortal demon by curse.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I can die like any demon but I’ll recover and be reborn. But with that I lose my memories about the person I care about most in each lifetime.”

 

“So if you were to die and reawaken you’d forget...?”

 

“I’d forget you.”

 

“Would you even remember us when we were little?”

 

“My memories would fog it up and replace you...”

 

“Well I swore to protect you so you’re not dying on me got it?”

 

“Alright...”

 

“Hey don’t worry. I promise I’ll protect you.”

 

“I know you will. Thank you Ban.”, he kissed his lover on the cheek before laying down on the crimson sheets. 

 

“I love you.”, Ban kissed him goodnight before drifting off to sleep. 

 

Meliodas smiled and decided to drift off as well. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The morning sun shone through the glass windows of the crimson bedroom where two lovers lay after a very interesting night. 

 

Ban was first to awaken and turn on his side to face Meliodas. He never thought he’d end up loving the same boy who made him his servant so many years ago. The same boy who took baths with him and came in to his room to sleep. The same one who could have the world at his hands if he chose so. The same one who saved him from his past. 

 

Meliodas spoke up without opening his eyes. 

 

“I love that you stare at me like that but a few kisses wouldn’t hurt.”

 

The boy who always softly demanded whatever he wanted. He leaned over to leave a kiss on Meliodas’ forehead, then cheeks, then nose and chin and mouth. Each kiss sent a more red blush down his face and down south as well. 

 

“Mmm thank you for the morning kisses. I wish that was an everyday thing.”

 

“Nobody said they couldn’t be.”

 

“Maybe. But not yet.”

 

“Hey let’s put that off for now. I don’t really want to think about Elizabeth right now.”

 

“Hmm you think of her?”

 

 

“Ew not like that.”, he shoved meliodas away with mock sadness. 

 

“I know I know I’m playing with you.”

 

“Better be or I’ll kick you out of my bed.”

 

“I’m good with that as long as I get to sleep on you instead.”

 

“Nope.”

 

He stuck his tongue out at the crimson eyed boy and got up to wash his face, wiggling his small hips to make sure the audience didn’t avert his eyes. 

 

Ban got up too, he went into the closet to pick today’s outfits as well as find decent clothes for the blonde. He found a subtle yet author active outfit and handed it to Meliodas when he walked out. He smiled and kissed his cheek. 

 

Meliodas was never great at noticing emotions but it did suck for Ban often. He didn’t want him to see the hurt about the fact that he couldn’t claim Meliodas as his until she was out of the picture. He envied her to an extent. Maybe it was more greed than anything. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They went down to the dining hall to grab a few breakfast pastries and tea before heading into the throne room where Elizabeth waited. 

 

“Good morning Meliodas, good morning Sir Ban.”

 

“Hey Elizabeth.”, he said in a gruff but not rude manner. 

 

“You look slightly pale. Would you like me to fetch a physician?”

 

“No-no it’s alright. I guess I’m just under the weather.”

 

Elizabeth didn’t buy it but she felt it wasn’t her place to push. It did cross her mind that Meliodas seemed to take no notice of Ban’s odd behavior. 

 

She decided to keep an eye on him for his own sake. She did care about Ban like a friend and a brother. She knew Meliodas felt the same way. 

 

“We have wedding plans today and I’d like to start as soon as possible.”

 

“Right I forgot about that. Well I guess we’ll see you later Ban?”

 

“You know where to find me.”

 

He got used to being left alone and decided to wander the parts of the palace he never bothered to go around. He entered the northeastern part of the palace where the late King and Queen’s chambers were. 

 

He hadn’t been there since the night they passed away. He could never bring himself to. He hoped in their hearts that he was keeping their promise to the expectations they had. He loved them like his own parents and it still hurt to this day their departure from this land. 

 

The air suddenly felt heavy. Maybe it was his flying emotions. First Meliodas and Elizabeth. Now the memory of his mother and father. The feeling of emptiness. It all became too much. 

 

And he fainted...

 

A small giggle could be heard from afar. 

 

That’s the end!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Just sitting here hearing the roblox OOF in my left ear it’s great I know. 

 

Continue to the next part of the Series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will pick up when I get around to writing more than 3 chapters. Sorry but I’m not sure how long that will be. I’m kinda not in the place to write right now so I guess it’s gonna be awhile. I might write some other fics in my free time about other cannon/non-cannon ships if I get the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’ve thought it over and to be honest, if I really want to help you guys pick up what happened over the years I’ll replay it in detailed flashbacks. Sound good?


End file.
